Smile even in the shadows
by azxde
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. A mystery. No one but a few know his past. Not even himself is aware of the danger he is enveloped with. When his memories come back it will give him the chance to be happy, yet it could cause a war. Sasunaru. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does…**

**Yami: ¡FINALLY MY FIRST STORY, YAY!, since you could end up a little confused let me tell you every ones ages:**

**Naruto: 15 (he´ll be 16 in a month)**

**Tobi: 17**

**Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon: 15**

**Rookie 9 ( including Sakura and Sai, I don't really know if Sai counts… ): 17**

**Hebi: 17**

**Gaara: 17**

**Gai's team: 19**

**Temari and Kankurou: 20**

**Akatsuki: 20**

**And let me just clarify their not in the ninja world, their in Konohagakure high school**

**Sasuke: You idiot…of course its in high school**

**Naruto: *Eating ramen* **

**Yami: Shut up or I'll make sure Naruto ends up with Gaara**

**Sasuke: …**

**Naruto: *Choking on his ramen***

**Yami: ¡YOSH, LETS GET ON TO THE STORY, DATTEBAYO!**

**-( In some random bedroom In a random mansion)-**

Sasuke´s pov

I woke up to the sound of thunder, there was a raging as hell storm outside. I looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am. Grumbling I pushed the covers aside to get ready for school.

After a nice long bath, I put on my school uniform , which consisted of a short sleeved button-up shirt with the school´s symbol on the left sleeve, black pants and a black jacket. After I was done I headed down stairs, greeting some of the maids on my way. There I Was greeted by my family.

"Good morning Sasuke"

"Good morning mother, father, itachi"

"Good morning Sasuke"

"Good morning, otoutou"

I went towards my usual seat as my mother placed my breakfast in front of me. Miso soup and some teriyaki.

"Itadakimasu" I immediately I started eating. I WAS quite hungry after all. I didn't have dinner last night.

"Slow down Sasuke, we wouldn't want you to choke now would we? After all you have so many fan girls to tend to…" Itachi finished with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Sasuke, your mother and me are going out to a business trip, I would like you to behave yourself since Obito and Tobi are coming to live with us-"

"HERE? THEY´RE COMING HERE?"

"Yes, they will live with us from now on"

"But if Obito is here, Kakashi will come!"

"And…?"

"HE´S A FREAKING PERVERT!"

"Anyway, we´ll be back in a month, we´ll be leaving today"

"Okay, I'm going to school" And with that I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

-superawsometimeskip-

I entered the school to find all my fan girls swooning over me, it made me want to barf. I ignored the as usual but damn! Were they determined to get in my pants…not that they haven't, but only because I am human and there ARE moments when I need a little release. But that's no the point!

As I made my way towards my locker, I noticed that there was a redhead going toward the office. I groaned mentally. I AM an Uchiha and do not groan aloud. Anyway, I knew the redhead, he was the son of one of my father´s acquaintances, Sabaku no Gaara. That kid had always given me the creeps (not anymore, of course), he used to kill animals for fun and didn't talk to anyone, then one day he got lost. Everyone thought that he had died, but one day, exactly two years after he´s disappearance, he came back…and he looked happy. Since then he stopped killing animals and started talking with his family, mostly his siblings, since his dad was almost never home. But no matter how much he changed, he was still a cold hearted bastard who didn't smile…well I am too but I do smile...smirk once in a while an that is something! After I grabbed everything necessary for my first class, I headed towards it. I noticed my two biggest fan girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, were following me. Today was going to be a long day.

Normal pov

The teacher, Hagane Kotetsu, entered the classroom Like he was drunk. Everyone sighed, he had a hang over. Again. At least that would give them free time to chat about the weekend.

"Okay class, before I go to my desk to sleep, I will introduce you to new student, his name is Sabaku No Gaara. Sit next to the pink haired girl and don't make noise. I'm going to sleep now"

A gorgeous redhead ( in almost every girls opinion) entered the classroom and went to sit next to Sakura, the pink haired girl.

"Hello Gaara-kun" she said sickingly sweetly.

"…"

" I see your not much of a talker, huh? Anyway, I wanted to explain some things to you, number one: Sasuke-kun is the most popular boy in the school and if you dare steal his popularity I will make sure you regret it, number two: never, I mean NEVER talk to the number one loser, Uzumaki Naruto, or you´ll get beaten up and hated by everyone."

The redhead glared at her. Hard. It made her fear him terribly, even made her quiver. He stood up with his things and went towards the teacher to hand him a piece of paper. Said teacher nodded and dismissed him to get back to sleeping. The next thing everyone new was that the redhead went to sit next to the only empty seat in the room (besides the one he was going to sit at and the one he just sat at). That seat belonged to none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

**THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOOOOOOM!**

**Yami: Well? What do you think?**

**Naruto:…Well for a start its something**

**Sasuke: It sucks**

**Yami: Oi, I'm trying my best here! It IS my first fan fic after all…..**

**Sasuke: It still sucks**

**Yami: THAT'S IT, THIS WILL BE A GAANARU!**

**Sasuke: NO PLEASE NO! I BEG YOU!**

**Yami:..alright….you´re lucky I like you **

**Naruto: Reviews and critics will always be appreciated, just don't be too hard on her please? I´ll give you cookies =^^= **


	2. Reunion

**Yami: ¡YAY, MY SECOND CHAPTER! But before we begin, Naruto would you do the honors?**

**Naruto: We would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

**Yami and Naruto: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING/READING/ HER/MY STORY!=^^= =^^= *goes to eat ramen and celebrate***

**Sasuke: *sigh* I am among idiots**

**Yami and Naruto: Hey!**

**Sasuke: Yami does not own Naruto…I do *smirk* now go away**

One week. It had been one week since the mysterious red head named Gaara had entered Konohagakure High school. It had been HELL. At first he seemed like an idiot and an easy victim so they all tried to bully him. And they ALL were sent (literally) flying to the nurses office. He proved himself to be a better fighter than Rock Lee, the best underage fighter in the country, and was in a tie with the other best underage fighter, Uchiha Sasuke. He was also as cold and smart as him. And his glare. OH THE HORROR OF HIS GLARE! It was just as powerful as the Uchiha's only intensified by his heavy eye-liner like tattoos around his cold aquamarine eyes. But still nobody could win against Sasuke…anyway, everyone feared him and no one dared get in his way. Seriously, that dude looked like the type to have 'DESTRUCTION' written on his forehead instead of 'LOVE'. Oh yeah, that too. He had this weird blood-red tattoo that was the kanji for love. He was also as pale as the youngest Uchiha, and there had been several times when he and Sasuke engaged themselves in an all-glaring contest. You could _feel_ the tension between the two. After they finished they would simply stand up from table and walk away. Yup, he was thE MOST FREAKING SCARIEST THING they had seen. So much that they had started calling him demon, but this didn't affect Gaara in any shape, color or form. But still they all feared and ignored him (except for the girls who liked him and always tried to engage him in a conversation, not that they could).

Naruto pov

I woke up to hear loud, heavy steps come towards my bedroom. I sighed. It was my foster parent, Orochimaru. He was drunk. Not that he never was. He wasn't bad…when he wasn't THAT drunk. He always hits me when he is. Otherwise he's the best parent I've ever had….at least he somewhat cares for me. And he doesn't try to rape me. Not that ANYONE has raped me..just…attempted…anyway, my other foster parent is Kabuto, A doctor who heals me when Orochimaru beats me up. He also cares…a little but he does. And he gives me something to eat once in a while. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Wake up you useless brat, you have to go to school you idiot!"

"O-okay"

Orochimaru left my room as I started undressing to get in the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still had a lot of bruises from last week. That was the reason of his absence in school. Just before he started a new year, Orochimaru got pissed because he slipped and dropped a glass. So he beat up Naruto so badly that Kabuto said he couldn't go to school for a week. He stepped carefully into the shower once the water was right. After his bath he quickly prepared himself and went downstairs. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door before the others could wake up(yes Orochimaru went back to sleep once he woke up Naruto). Then he proceeded to walk to school.

Normal pov

Once Naruto reached the school gates, he took a deep breath and walked in. He hurried to his locker, but before he reached it, he bumped into something, or more like someone. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. His fans immediately started to shout obscenities at Naruto.

"Watch it, dork!"

"What are you, blind?"

"You're useless, you made Sasuke-kun fall!"

Naruto whimpered silently, he hated being called like that. It was always dork, useless, dead-last and a lot of other things. He started feeling even more fear when he saw Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino approach him. He knew what was coming.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the useless idiot." Sakura said this while Ino giggled.

"I'm not useless!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!"

Naruto felt something rolling down his cheeks. He soon knew that they were tears. He was crying.

"Look, the faggot is crying!"

"SHUT UP!"

" You idiot, I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

As Sakura raised her hand, Naruto closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. He would be beaten up and humiliated in front of the school again. It was always the same, Day after day he would come to school to be bullied and ignored. H e hadn't committed suicide because of an old promise. An old friend. He dared open his eyes when he felt no pain. He was shocked with what he saw.

Red hair that ha hadn't seen in years, cold aquamarine eyes that were traced by heavy eye-liner like tattoos and a forehead with a blood-red tattoo that was the kanji for love.

It couldn't be…could it?

"Don't you _dare_ touch him, you _bitch_."

Gaara was holding Sakura's wrist painfully tight. He's tone and murderous glare and aura mad Sakura quiver in fear.

"L-let me g-go, y-your hurting m-me."

"That's the idea." Was the redhead's response before he let her go. Then he turned around to face the blond who was on the floor. Everyone watched intently. Gaara was going to kill the new kid, of that they were sure. That is until Naruto spoke.

"Gaara?"

"Nice to see you Naruto." And then the most unexpected thing happened. Uzumaki Naruto _dared_ to hug Sabaku No Gaara. This shocked everyone, especially when Gaara awkwardly hugged back.

"I haven't seen you in what? 5 years?"

"5 years indeed"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got my father to change me here."

"Rich bastard. Anyway I'm very happy to see you!" Just then the bell rang.

"Let me see your schedule!" Before the red head could reply, the piece of paper was already in the blonds hands.

"Hey! You have the same classes as me! Come on!"

And that my friends was what would be always known as The awkward reunion of Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku No Gaara.

**Yami: I LIVE!**

**Naruto: SHE LIVES!**

**Sasuke: Hey! What the hell happened to me after I fell?**

**Yami: Oh, yeah…well…you simply stood up and left to your class.**

**Sasuke:…**

**Naruto: Yay! Gaara remembered me!**

**Sasuke: When will there be Sasunaru action?**

.**Yami: Don't worry, grasshopper, be patient**

**Sasuke: BE PATIENT MY ASS! AND I'M NOT A FREAKING GRASSHOPPER!**

**Naruto: Please review and if you like this story, stay tuned until next chapter =^^=**


	3. PROBLEM TTTT

**Yami: Woah! Finally, my third chapter! Sorry for the lateness of this but damn, my parents grounded me just cause I organized a tweeny weeny little party at a friends house^^**

**Sasuke: YOU CALL **_**THAT **_** TWEENY WEENY? YOU FREAKING GOT ON A SUGAR HIGH, A SUGAR HIGH AT **_**MY **_**HOUSE, DETROYED THE TV, **_**MY**_** TV AND SOLD THE BED, **_**MY **_**BED!**

**Yami: Come on, its wasn't **_**that**_** bad.**

**Sasuke: Why you-**

**Naruto: *just woke up* was goin on? *rubs his eyes cutely***

**Sasuke: Nothing Naru-chan, nothing at all *glares at yami***

**Yami: jejeje…ejem…so on with the story^^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly…**

**-()-**

As Naruto and Gaara walked towards their class, Naruto realized that he forgot his books at his locker.

" Wait, um I forgot something at my locker."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nope, just wait for me there"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

Naruto hurried towards his locker, opened it, took what he needed and locked it. Just as he turned around to go to class someone pushed him against the wall. It was Renji, Sakura's boyfriend and behind him was, obviously Sakura.

"Look you retard, I don't know how you know Gaara but even if you do your still an idiot and we wont stop in making your life a living hell" Renji, who was holding him let him go. Naruto slid down the wall into a sitting position. Then he slowly stood up and walked towards his class. He put on a smil4e when he saw Gaara.

"What happened?"

Damn, he knew him too much.

"Nothing lets go into class alright?" He walked into the classroom

**-(supertimeskippowersactivate)-**

**LUNCH TIME:**

Naruto and Gaara were sitting under a Sakura tree far away from everyone.

"So…what's up?

"Nothing much"

Gaara slowly pulled out his lunch (a very BIG lunch) but he stopped when Naruto didn't.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"um…I'm not hungry" Gaara looked at him in a way that clearly said: _"I know your lying"_ and handed his lunch to Naruto.

"What…?"

"Shut up and eat"

"Thanks Gaara!" And Naruto began eating.

"Wow! Its been years since I eat so much!" When he realized what he said, Naruto gasped and covered his mouth. Gaara was glaring at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Um…nothing?" Naruto looked hopefully at his redhead friend.

"Naruto, that isn't even half of what you should eat!"

"Its okay, its not like I get very hungry" The last bit was said in a whisper.

"Do you have anything to do after school?"

"Um…not really…my parents are going out on a business trip for about a month…so yeah"

"Alright for the next month your coming over to my house and eat all you want"

"But-"

"No buts"

"…ok" Naruto smiled gratefully up at his friend.

**-(another timeskip)-**

Naruto and Gaara were currently walking towards the bus stop. They sat at the bench in silence waiting for the bus. When it arrived they got in. Since the bus was full to the brim, they had to stand all the way…that is until some pervert decided to grope Naruto which won him a SUPERDUPERSHAZZYABLE strong punch in the gut courtesy of Gaara. The redhead made the bus driver stop and by made I mean he gave the man the slightest of glares (yes, his glare is _that_ good) and dragged the blonde of the bus. Then he called his brother. Then he called his brother.

"Kankurou, pick me up"

"Wait! were are you?"

"Two blocks from the mall" He hung up.

"So, have you seen Kiba?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes, he said he's coming to this school"

"Why?"

"He wants to see you and his mother and sister got a new job around here"

"Cool"

Just then a black mustang with purple designs stopped in front of them…

**Yami: Okay people, sadly I have to stop here cuz my fathers job** **demands my family to move to another country so Im kinda busy right now but do not worry, Im still going to continue writing it so that when I update I'll just put everything in instead of doing it every week….THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND PUT MY STORY IN THEIR FAV'S REALLY, WHEN I STARTED THIS I THOUGHT THAT IT. WOULD. SUCK. BUT YOU PROVED ME WRONG…although there ARE certain things that I don't like about my story…BUT IF YOURE HAPPY IM HAPPY =^^=**


	4. The siblings

**Yami:** **Wow**! **Hi people, IT'S ME! **

**Sasuke: I can always count on you for pointing out the obvious.**

**Yami: Hey!, anyway, I'm two weeks from leaving my country, I'm gonna miss it!**

**Sasuke: Hey aren't you too busy to be writing this...whatever it is?**

**Yami: So you want me to stop writing this for only god knows how much time? So that Naru could possibly have a relationship with Gaara? You know that until now he hasn't even talked to you right?**

**Sasuke:...**

**Yami:... **

**Sasuke:Well what are you waiting for? WRITE WOMAN, WRITE!**

**Yami:...ok...O.0...The part where Gaara, Naruto and Kankurou are in the car really happened, it was me, my best friend Alex (he will be helping me out in this story ) and his big brother who was driving the goddamned mustang. I seriously feared for my life. AND THEY NEVER CATCH HIM! I swear he has, like, super speed powers.**

**Naruto: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, we really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...if I did Ichiraku would be turned into a sweet shop named THE SUPER ATOMIC DOG, or something stupid like that...**

****

A black mustang with purple designs stopped in front of the boys.

"Yo, Gaara...not to be rude but whose your friend?"

"Kankurou, this is Naruto and vice versa"

"You're Naruto? _The_ Naruto?"

" The one and only"

"Man, I owe you, like, everything"

"Why?"

"Why? _WHY?_ Thanks to you Gaara is...nice...he isn't the sadistic bastard he was" The brunette ignored the growl that came from his younger sibling. "Besides, I finally know what his smile looks like"

"'I'm glad I could help!"

"So ya coming over?"

"Guess so"

"Hop in"

And a second after the boys shut their doors Kankurou started driving like a mad man being persecuted. Naruto was fearing for his life and Gaara was grabbing furiously onto his seat.

"So whatcha been up to?"

"Nothing much just avoided being killed by mad drivers! Slow down damnit!"

"No need to, besides the faster we get there the faster we can go home"

"Where are we going?"

"Shikamaru"

"Hn, figures"

"Whose Shikamaru?"

"Temari's boyfriend, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, you told me that she has this 'yaoi' obsession"

"Thats her alright. Damn passed a red light, oh well"

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"So? This is my motto: 'FUCK THE POLICE, THEY'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" The brunette shouted this out the window.

Immediately sirens started sounding just behind the car.

"Police! Pull over!"

"NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kankurou made a sharp turn, momentarily losing them before they reapeared.

"Kankurou! For ramen's sake, pull over!

"No!"

And the brunette speeded even more. Naruto wasn't sure if that was even possible.

After Kankurou (somehow) managed to lose the police, he stopped just in front of a yellow house with green windows.

"Come on help me out" The three got out the car.

Kankurou went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. There tied up was a teen that appeared to be in his 18ns, but Naruto couldn't be sure. Kankurou grunted as he picked the (apparently sleeping ) guy up and out of the trunk.

"Goddamnit, Gaara help me! Do you know how much this guy weights?"

"Let me help-"

"Nah, its okay." Gaara nodded while Kankurou tripped, making them both fall to the floor.

"Damn this guy to hell, what does he eat if he spends all his time sleeping and having sex with Temari!"

"Sex?"

The brothers turned to look at the blonde. He looked confused.

"You don't know what 'sex' means?"

"No, he doesn't"

"What! You cant possibly be 17 without knowing its meaning...or having discovered its meaning!"

"I'm 15"

"Oh... I thought you were_ extremely_ short for you age...but...your still short for your _real_ age"

"HEY! I'm not short!"

"You're not _short_? You barely make it up to Gaara's chin and that was his height at your age!"

"So?"

" Anyways, I had my first when I was 15, even Gaara did!"

"Your first what?"

Kankurou looked at Naruto than at Gaara incredously.

"He seriously doesn't know?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way"

"Protective, aren't we?" He got a growl in response.

"Anyway kid, do you want to know what sex is?" Naruto nodded and Kankurou continued with his explanation, going as far as to tell him about gay sex, much to the blonde's embarrassment. Naruto blushed a shade of red that would put karin's hair to shame and started stuttering excuses to get into the car.

"Innocent ain't he?"

"Shut up"

They finally managed to get the body…erm…guy to the front door.

"Okay, now…" Kankurou knocked on the door "RUN FOR IT!" And run they did.

"So you're a puppeteer?" They were currently in Gaara's bedroom, waiting for Temari to arrive.

"Yep, I'm also studying to be an archeologist."

"Cool."

"Pretty much. So what about you kiddo?"

"Well, I want to be an animator and a pediatrician."

"Cool, man, cool. Gaara wants his own morgue."

"He'll always be the sadistic, cold-hearted bastard we all know and love."

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Naruto chuckled "Okay, okay. I didn't mean any harm. So…what has life provided or deprived you of?"

"Matsuri."

"Who?

"Matsuri, his girlfriend."

"Woah, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"How did it happen and why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Don't worry, he only told us a week ago after years of the relationship."

"How long?"

"Four years, 9 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 22 hours, 3 minutes and 5 seconds." The brunette and the blonde sweatdroped.

"Anyway, good for you." Gaara nodded. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the door was practically torn of the wall.

"BABY !, I'M HOMEEEEEEEEEE! And I hope neither of you entered my room."

Kankurou scoffed "Why would we do that?"

"Well maybe to get your hands on my makeup"

Kankurou whined "Come on, that was just one time."

"Yeah right…sooo who's blondie here?"

"Hey your blonde too!"

"So?"

"Temari."

"Hmm?"

"This is Naruto."

Temari stared at Naruto…and stared…and stared…and stared and then she dropped to her knees and crawled in front of Naruto.

"Oh great one, thank you for saving us from the wrath of the raccoon one."

"Um…your welcome?" Suddenly a loud growl was heard in the room. Naruto blushed bright red.

"Ya hungry kid?

"Yeah…" Another growl.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen."

When they finally got there, Naruto was marveled to see that there was a photo of baby Gaara.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw, Gaara was so _cute_."

"Finally someone who thinks like me!"

"What do you mean cute, don't you see the beheaded bear that he's carrying? And what about his I'll-fucking-kill-you-and-chew-yoo-and-spit-you-out-and-no-ones-going-to-find-your-body look?"

"Details."

"_Details?_ What about that fucking knife he's carrying? _HUH? _Are those details too?"

"Come on, he still has that look and you think he's not as bad as before."

Kankurou grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid blind blondes' which won him a punch from both blondes in the room.

"Anyways," Temari glared at Kankurou who was nursing his black eye. "What would you like to eat Naru-chan?"

"Is it okay if- wait, NARU-CHAN?"

"Well, you kinda look like a girl." Temari shrugged.

"I don't look like a girl!"

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FREAKING GIRL GODDAMNIT!

"Come on, you look like a girl with an extremely flat chest…" Temari ignored Naruto's 'very manly' scream.

"Wait, that gives me an idea, Naruto, I own a coffee shop in the mall and right now I need a waiter, if you need a job you can work there. I pay 200 per hour."

"Awesome!...but, I have to ask my foster parents…"

"Its okay kid, It'll always be open for you."

"Thanks!" And while Naruto beamed up at her, Temari started thinking of different kind of clothes that would fit the blonde, mainly dresses.

"Want some ramen?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the redhead.

"Ramen?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Here" Apparently the redhead had already made some while they were all talking.

"Thanks Gaara!"

After the blonde finished, they took him home, home being an extremely creepy looking mansion.

"Whoa, your house could scare the crap out of anyone, man"

"I know"

"who are your parents?"

"…Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi"

"…Orochimaru…?

"Yeah…well um bye see ya!" And with that the blonde got out the car. While he opened the door there was only one thing going through the sibling's minds.

'_Orochimaru was arrested ten years ago for domestic violence…'_

**Yami: There it is. Now that I think about it, I may change this story from Humor to Drama 'cause I aint good with funny things.**

**Sasuke: Damn right.**

**Yami: Shut up.**

**Naruto: Ne, Yami why the hell did you make me short? **

**Yami: Because I can- =]**

**Naruto: You're evil.**

**Yami: Nope, I still have a long way to go.**

**I'M-THE-MAN-BITCH: Yo!**

**Yami: Alex! Man, I haven't seen you in like forever!**

**I'M-THE-MAN-BITCH: Aaaaw you missed me?**

**Yami: SHADDUP! Any way you know what? That scene when Kankurou tells Naruto about sex was extremely akward…**

**I'M-THE-MAN-BITCH: I know it was like the time I told YOU about sex….**

**Yami: And for that I shall loathe you forever**

**I'M-THE-MAN-YOU-BITCH: Come on, at least I didn't use the same method that I did for Ben**

**Yami: Thank god for that, really, poor, poor Ben…**

**I'M-THE-MAN-BITCH: Come on! It wasn't so bad**

**Yami: WASN'T SO BAD? YOU MADE HIM WATCH PORN NON STOP FOR THREE DAYS!**

**I'M-THE-MAN-BITCH: Oh, yeah *smirk***

**Yami: I fail to see why you're my best friend…**

**REVIEW PLZ! **


	5. Death

**Yami: HI EVERYONE!**

**Naruto: HI!**

**Sasuke: About damn time…**

**Yami: Shut up you know you missed me.**

**Sasuke: No, I didn't. I just want you to make a lemon with me and Naru-chan *smirks and hugs Naruto***

**Naruto: S-Sasuke! L-lemme Go!**

**Yami:Well…I'm still not sure if a should make a lemon….**

**Sasuke: WHAT! WHAT KIND OF AUTHORESS ARE YOU? YOU **_**SHOULD **_**MAKE A LEMON!**

**Yami: DON'T SCREAM AT ME DAMNIT! Any ways on with the story =^^=**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto, wuahahahahahahaha, oh wait….I don't? aw man**

"Ah, Naruto you've come back" Naruto flinched at the cold, hating words .

"H-hai, Kimimaru-sama" He looked up at the white haired man.

"May I ask where were you?"

"I-I was at a f-friend's house"

"Ah, I see, and who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is G-gaara"

"You know you cant go out without my permission!" He slapped Naruto, hitting him in the temple, making the blonde fall.

"I-Im sorry-y Kimimaru-sama" Kimimaru was Orochimaru's butler, he had violet eyes and white hair that went down to his shoulders. He was the one that 'took care' of Naruto while Orochimaru wasn't around. He too hit Naruto, but worse, which was almost torture. If when Orochimaru was present Naruto was treated like a servant, when the man wasn't present he was treated like a slave by Kimimaru.

"Get out of here already."

"H-hai,K-Kimimaru-sama."

Naruto ran away from the man. Since he had his vision blurred by tears he bumped into someone. This someone being Tayuya, a redheaded girl who knew more foul words than half the planet. She had been raised in the Hiragizawa clan, a family that had been known for being the most powerful in the Underworld. She had yellow-golden eyes and could really throw a punch. She also had this weird sadistic boyfriend named Hidan who was just as polite as her. She was the second in command after Kimimaru and one of the two who were actually nice to the blonde.

"What's up brat?"

"Tayuya…"

"Bitchass Kimimaru again huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on stop crying and lets go see Menma. I think he has ramen."

Menma was the chef of the place. He was the other one who was nice to the blonde, he would always sneak some food to Naruto although not much because Kimimaru always registered what was eaten and what was bought, what amount of it and how much it had to last. He always complained of how Tayuya shouldn't speak so badly because she was a lady. She would always brush it of saying that ' I don't give a flying fucking fuck about that shit'.

"Menma!"

"Hi Naruto-kun"

"Whatcha got for me?"

"Miso ramen"

"Great! Gimme!"

" Ne, Naruto-kun, your cheeks are a bit more rosy than they have been in a while"

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Soooo…I heard you were late cause you were with a friend, Naru-chan?"

"Yup! Remember the redhead kid I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"He moved to my school"

"Really? That's good to know Naruto-kun"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"And he says that Kiba, you remember when I talked to you about him?" After they nodded he continued. "Is also moving to Konoha"

"What a surprise"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I kept contact with them."

"…Hey now that I think about it, I should hurry because Kimimaru-sama will get mad."

"Ok, first you don't have to call him 'Kimimaru-sama' even when he's not present, second he will not get mad nor will he hit you."

"Why?"

"Well remember the last time he did?"

"Yeah?"

"It was in Orochimaru's office and that place has cameras."

"So?"

"Before Kimimaru got the tape out, I made a copy and let's say I 'accidentally' dropped it in one of Orochimaru's drawers."

"Menma! W-what about K-Kimimaru-u?"

"Let's say that he's not in charge anymore"

"Who is?"

"Tayuya."

"ME?"

"HER?"

"FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME, BITCH?'"

"First, I AM NOT A BITCH!, SECOND…..I kinda forgot"

"But if Tayuya is in charge, don't you think that she could burn this house down?"

"What was that faggot?"

"I am NOT a faggot!"

"Sure, and I am very lady-like."

"Tayuya!"

"Now now, no need to fight, just remember that at least you won't have to obey Kimimaru."

"Yeah…"

"Fuck! What time is it?"

"Mmmm, its 6:30, why?"

"I've got a date with Hidan"

"Can I go? Please just drop me off at the mall, please?"

"For what, squirt?"

"Well, I was offered a job by Gaara's sister and I wanna go see the place"

"You plan on taking the job?"

"Well, Im not sure, I have to ask Orochimaru-sama"

"Tayuya, its Manda." Menma said while holding the phone.

"Huh?"

"He's on the phone and he wants to talk to you"

Menma handed Tayuya the phone.

"Manda."

"Tayuya. Orochimaru is dead."

"What? How can that be? I just saw him today." She moved to another room.

"The five kages." Tayuya stiffened.

"Do they know about _it_?"

"No. Orochimaru didn't say anything, nor did Kabuto."

"Him too?"

"Hai."

"Fuck, how will I tell Naruto, he doesn't take these things very well you know."

"He left everything to you."

"What?"

"He left everything to you, his company…his house…everything, _The Foundation.._. And his funeral will be tomorrow at 8 am."

"Damn…"

"Tayuya. I also found Jiraiya." The redheads eyes widened.

" I have already arranged for him to come pick Naruto up. He will move with him and his…friends, I suppose. He will be safe there. He will come in a week so get him ready. Jiraiya will call you if something happens so I expect you and Menma to be strong enough to protect him. Jiraiya will also continue with his training. Do you understand?"

"Hai…" And the rest was lost as Naruto started to talk.

After a while, Naruto heard Tayuya hang up and decided to remind her of her meeting.

"Tayuya, aren't you going to be late for your date?"

"Fuck! Go get dressed and meet me out the front door."

"Hai!"

And Naruto disappeared behind a door. Tayuya followed him to a different section of the mansion, the one where all the servants lived. If they had to decide, they would all say it was like being in a boarding school. Orochimaru often picked up kids and people from the streets. In the children's case, he would give them a simple job and provide them food, and a place to live in. He would also put them in school.. When they turned 16 they turned servants and if they had problems in school Orochimaru would hire a tutor for them, Then when they were 18 they were free to go if they wanted to. Every one of the ones who left would often come by to talk to Orochimaru and all of the other servants, they never lost contact with him. Most of them would work at Orochimaru' s company. All in all the man was a saint in a devil costume. The only thing they all hated about the man (except for Kimimaru) was that when he was drunk(Which he was always was when he was in the house) he tended to mentally abuse of his adoptive child, Naruto. And when he was _ extremely_ drunk he would abuse him physically. This all caused the boy serious problems. When he first got there at the age of 10 , he was a very happy lad. But after a month or so Orochimaru (and Kimimaru) managed to give him an extremely low self-esteem to the point where he would always stutter when he first met someone, thinking he didn't deserve anyone to like or talk him. The blonde had many times qualified himself as a worthless use of space. Even if nobody but Tayuya and Menma actually liked and talked to the boy, they still thought he didn't deserve what Orochimaru and Kimimaru did to him, they had heard that the boy had come from an even more abusive home, which seemed impossible, but it hadn't inflicted as much mental damage. Besides that, the two men would almost starve the kid to death. In consequence leaving him short for the rest of his life because he was already very badly malnourished when he got there. It was as if they hated him, which they were pretty sure they did And they were all very happy when the blonde started to get his personality back. He was once again the little orange bundle of sunshine that lightened up the house. Even if he still stuttered and sometimes still qualified himself as worthless if someone said so, Tayuya and Menma managed to help him, take him out of the hole where he was trapped.

Tayuya had just finished arranging herself and was leaving when Naruto appeared.

"Tayuya! I finished!" She looked down at him (he was extremely short.) He was wearing black baggy jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt that had countless orange swirls (one of the many ones she had bought the blonde) and a light blue hoodie with no sleeves. She smiled.

"Looking good shortie."

"Don't call me shortie!"

"But you barely make it up to my nose! And that's because of the spikes in your hair!"

"SHADDUP!"

She laughed. She really appreciated the blonde. She was the one that taught him how to fight after asking Orochimaru for permission. She even taught him her family's fight stile. And she had to face it, the blonde was almost as good as her. It made her happy that he could fight so well. Just like a true Higarizawa.

"Come on Tayuya! Your boyfriend is already screaming his lungs out!"

They walked out to find a tall white haired man. He was wearing a blood red button-up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, letting everybody see his chest and a weird symbol hanging from a silver necklace. He also had dark blue jeans and black shoes. He was leaning against a red Ferrari. This was Hidan. He was obsessed with blood, his religion and worshipped the god, Janshin.

"FUCKING CRAP, HOW FUCKING LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CHANGE CLOTHES, HUH?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I HAD TO TAKE A FUCKING BATH!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU WERE LATE? BECAUSE OF A BITCHASS SHOWER?"

"YES, YOU MOFO!"

"FREAKING WHORE!"

"DIE, BITCH!" And Tayuya launched herself on Hidan, knocking them both to the floor and they started to wrestle.

"U-um guys?"

"WHAT?" they looked up at him.

"A-Aren't you going to b-be late?" They looked at each other and got up arranging their clothes.

"You look good." Tayuya was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees with thigh long stripped socks and black boots. She also had a little black bow on the right side of her head.

"So do you."

"Squirt coming with us?" He ignored the 'I'm not a squirt' yell from the blonde.

"Yeah, we just need to drop him of at the mall."

" Kay, hop in" The three entered the car. Naruto accidentally slammed the door.

"DON'T SLAM THE DAMN DOOR!" Hidan literally roared.

"I-I'm so-sorry" Naruto instinctively covered his head.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM, NOW HE'S SCARED!"

"COME ON, ITS NOT LIKE I'LL FUCKING HIT HIM!"

"HE THINKS YOU WILL, YOU DUMBASS!" Naruto smiled, they were perfect for each other.

A bitch slap, a punch and many fights later they finally made it to the mall.

"When should we pick you up, shortie?"

"M-maybe at nine?"

"Okay, see ya." And they drove off.

Naruto quickly entered the mall and started to look for a coffee shop that looked like the one Temari told him. He finally found it. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. Its walls were a baby blue with some paintings of light pink ribbons along the wall. It was called ' De Point Bleu'. It was clearly a place for lovers. Naruto quietly entered the shop, trying to attract as little attention as possible. He saw a blonde haired waitress. She looked a lot like Ino, but she was taller and instead of having one bang covering her left eye, she had it covering her right eye. And her hair was shorter and a different shade of yellow. She was wearing a pink maid dress, with white thighs and everything. Naruto decided to ask her if she could help him.

"U-um, e-excuse me, miss?" He said in a shy voice.

"Miss? Oh you must be new! You're so cute! But I'm not a girl, if you didn't know this is a cosplay café." She giggled.

"Cosplay?"

"Yep! Each week we have a knew theme, this week's one is maids."

"O-oh, b-but if you're a boy, w-why are you dressed like that? Shouldn't you be in a boy's outfit?"

"Well, that's kind of my boss's decision. You see, if she see's that you're a boy but your cute enough to be a girl, she will mostly make you dress up as a girl." And HE giggled again.

"A-ano…"

"Deidara, you can call me Dei-chan" He smiled.

"A-Ah, D-Deidara-san, i-is your boss's name T-Temari?"

"Yup! Why?"

"W-Well, sh-she told me that there was a j-job here a-and…w-well.."

"You want the job right?"

"H-Hai."

"Alright, lets go to her office. Ne, Sasori, could you take care of the shop for a little while?" A red head that looked a lot like Gaara only a bit shorter popped his head out of a door. He wasn't dressed up as a maid.

"Sure."

"Kay, lets go!" Deidara took Naruto to a big wooden door at the back of the shop. He knocked three times.

"Come in!"

They both entered to find Temari drinking coffee.

"Naruto! Wow, so you did come!"

"H-Hai."

"Glad you could, soo, you want the job?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay, if you ever have some kind of emergency or need to get out early or anything of that nature just ask."

"Kay, A-Arigatou!" Naruto bowed.

"No need for so much formality" She smiled

"You start tomorrow after school."

"Okay!"

"Now, would you like Deidara to start telling you about the job?" Naruto nodded.

"Kay, follow me Naru-chan!"

"Why does everybody call me Naru-chan?" Naruto whined and blushed heavily.

"Because your so cute!" Both of the taller blondes squealed.

Deidara told the blonde about everything. After that he made the blonde a strawberry milkshake.

"B-But I don't have any money."

"Its okay, its on the house!"

"Thank you Dei-chan!"

"AAAWWW! Your just too cute!" He hugged the blonde tightly.

"DANNA! COME SEE OUR NEWEST RECRUIT!" And in came the redhead with brown cold eyes.

"Sasori, this is Naruto, Naruto, this is Sasori." Naruto shaked Sasori's offered hand.

"H-Hi! Nice to meet you!" The redhead nodded in approval.

"Isn't he cute Danna?"

"Yeah, he is. " Naruto blushed even more than he already was.

"A-Ano? C-can I-I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"A-Are you to, like, to-together?" Ha said this in a very hushed tone.

"Yes , we are, how did you know?"  
"Well, its just that you give of these…happy vibes…"

"Happy vibes?"

"When someone is happy with another person, he or she will always give of this happy feeling which I happen to call h-happy vibes…"

Sasori and Deidara exchanged looks and smiled at the little blond in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSUPER TIME 

By the time Naruto had to go he already was friends with all the staff at the café. They were Deidara, Sasori, Haku, Chouji, Hinata and Matsuri, Gaara's girlfriend. Ironically enough, they were all older and taller than him. Hinata was the only one that was about his height…maybe a couple of inches taller. He was very happy he was finally able to make friends. At his school they hated him because he was let a couple of grades up. It also had to do a lot with the fact that he had three whisker like scars on each of his cheeks and him being an orphan.

He shuddered. It was starting to get cold.

"Yo, blondie want a ride?" The blonde turned around to see a black haired man.

"N-No thank you."

"Come on, we can go to my house to eat something." He started walking toward the blonde.

"T-Thank you but I'm waiting for someone." Naruto was starting to get nervous. He tried to walk away but the man grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we'll have fun."

"P-Please l-let me go sir." The mans grip tightened painfully. Naruto winced, that was going to leave a bruise.

"Not until you accept to come with me" He glared and slapped the blonde very hard when suddenly someone gave him a punch that almost left him unconscious. The man looked up to see a purple eyed white haired man that had all his hair gelled backwards.

"No means no, motherfucker! You okay kid?" Hidan crouched next to Naruto while the other man scrambled away. The blonde had fallen and was shaking incredibly. There were tears coming from his eyes. He gently yet awkwardly patted his back.

"Naruto!" Tayuya quickly kneeled next to the blonde and hugged him.

"Are you okay ?" The blonde gave a barely noticeable nod.

"Let's go okay? She helped the blonde get up.

"I already put him to bed"

"Do you need my help or anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Kay." Tayuya gave Hidan a peck on the lips.

"Love ya."

"Same here." Tayuya watched as HIdan drove off. She smiled and as she closed the door you could see a ring glisten in her left hand.

** Yami: I finally made it! My longest chapter yet! Hurray!**

**Naruto: So Tayua and Hidan are together?**

**Yami: Yeah, It's just that they are, at least for me , perfect for each other….you know I'm kinda getting tired of Yami, so from now on you shall call me Mic for Microfone.=^^=… I can't believe I killed Orochimaru…**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW=^^=**


	6. A better begining?

**Mic: THANKS GOD IM ALIVE! **

**Naruto: your so lazy….**

**Mic: I know **

**Mic: On with the story ttebayo!**

next day Naruto woke up to find both Menma and Tayuya dressed in black in front of him. Both looked extremely grim. From outside he could see everyone else dressed in black heading for the main entrance.

"What's going on?"

"…" Tayuya couldn't bring herself to look or tell the blonde. She knew that even if they both abused and ignored him, Naruto still loved his adoptive parents, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Naruto-kun…" Menma hesitated before continuing. "You see… Orochimaru- sama and Kabuto-sama were…assaulted yesterday…" That spiked the blonde attention and then he became completely awake.

"A-Are they a-alright-t?"

"Well…"

"M-Menma?"

"..They…they died…"

"What?" That's when Tayuya talked.

"They died, the bastards shot 'em in the head."

"B-But I-I just saw the-em ye-yesterday." His eyes started filling with tears.

" They were getting out of the office and.."

"No…" They both hugged the blonde when he started shaking and crying. He was really upset.

"Come on Naruto, it's going to be alright…" When he started to calm down Menma spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Why don't you get dressed to go say goodbye, ne?"

"..O-Oka-ay…" They left the room after smiling sadly at the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time skip, at the funeral XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru and Kabuto both had already been buried and the priest had already left, it was also raining cats and dogs, but no one had the heart to go away. Naruto was in front of them both between Tayuya and Menma. He was crying real badly. Kimimaru was nowhere to be seen. No one noticed one of the servants, Hikaru, glaring haltingly at the blonde, that is until he punched him.

"Fucking useless brat, why the hell are you crying if it's your fault their dead, you don't even deserve to be here!"

"I-It wasn't m-my fault-t."

"Yes it is! If you hadn't told them that they needed to talk to your teacher, they wouldn't have gotten out the company and died!" Tayuya knocked him out and some men took him away.

"Tayuya…? Menma…?"

"Yeah?"

"Is-is it re-really my fa-fault-t?"

"Of course not Naruto! Don't listen to Hikaru, he's out of his fucking mind! Come on, let's go home."

"O-Oh…oka-ay…"

It had been 6 days since the funeral and the blonde wasn't as bad as the first two days. He wouldn't eat nor drink, and sadly no one could help him at the time. Tayuya had inherited everything and in consequence needed to start working, and she had put Menma in Kabuto's place as the vice-president so they both couldn't spend the needed time with him. Everyone else accepted working for the both of them and also tried to start talking to the blonde(except for Kaoru who was fired). They had also taken a liking to him now that they actually made the attempt to get closer to him. But them not knowing how to help him of course weren't able to help him. Even if he was a bit happy that they finally accepted him, he was still terribly depressed. He had already called Temari telling her about the incident and she said it was alright, that he could take off as much time as he needed.

Just when the thing had started to get a bit more serious, a tall redhead had visited the blonde on the third day. He didn't talk, he had simply sat in front of the boy, watching him silently yet understandingly. He came and went for two days, and on the third he finally spoke to the blonde saying a simple 'Are you okay?' and then everything was alright again. The blonde went back to his happy easy-going self. Everyone knew that it was because of the redhead that they now knew as Sabaku no Gaara. It was later known that he was a childhood friend of the blonde and the boy's boss's brother.

It was Sunday and the redhead had once again gone to visit the blonde, but this time he wasn't alone.

"Naruto-kun! Gaara-san is here!"

"Coming!" And a lot of footsteps were heard, the sound of someone falling and more footsteps before Naruto appeared, a big smile on his face.

"Gaara!"

"Good to know your enthusiasm is back." "Meow."

"What was that?"

"That was Shukaku."

"Shukaku?"

"My cat."

"You have a cat? Lemme see!" Gaara stepped aside, letting Naruto see a cat as big as a medium sized dog. It looked a lot like a wild animal.

"Jesus Christ! What is that ttebayo?"

"This, Naruto, is a Savannah."

"Well, shouldn't it be in a cage!" The blonde was in a fighting stance in case it decided to attack.

"No. It is a rare breed that is the result from crossing a normal domestic cat with an African wild cat."

"So it's not dangerous?"

"No."

"You sure?" Gaara looked at the blonde.

"Okay….can I pet him?" Gaara nodded. Naruto softly touched its head before it began to purr and get closer to the blond to gently start liking his whiskered cheeks. The blonde laughed while Gaara smiled very, very, _very_ softly.

"How old is he?"

"One year."

"He's so cute! Let's go inside."

"Here." Gaara handed Naruto a big bag of…something.

"What is it?"

"Cookies. Temari made them for you."

"Thanks!" He opened the bag and got one out only to have it stealed by Shukaku.

"I guess he likes cookies?" Gaara nodded.

"Is it me or is everyone in your Family obsessed with cookies?" Gaara glared at him.

"Okay, okay, here, cookie." Gaara grabbed the offered treat.

"So, how's everything at school?"

"Kiba entered today." Naruto nearly choked.

"Really?"

"Yes, I already told him everything. He's coming…" He looked at his watch. "In an hour, he had to go home first."

"Okay! Man, I can't believe I'll see him again. So how was school for him?"

"They all seemed to take a liking to him, even when he associated with the 'demon'."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"You didn't start it, besides, I don't care."

"I wonder what they'll do when they see him talking to me…"

It had already been an hour and Kiba had yet to come. Naruto, Gaara and Shukaku had already finished the cookies and were know watching TV. Exactly two hours later the doorbell rang. One of the maids opened the door and in came a something that was either a large dog or a small bear. And behind it came Kiba.

"Yo, what's up?"

"KIBA!"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, he just barged in! Do I call the police?"

"No, it's okay, he's a friend."

"Oh, I see, sorry." And she left. Kiba hugged the blonde and he responded back. "Your late."

"Sorry I had to help out at the shelter." Kiba's Family ran an animal shelter. They recued all kinds of animals from the street, gave them medical attention and put the domestic animals in for adoption while they sent the wild ones to shelters specialized in wild life. It was big chain and his family had had this shelter quite a while so they do have more than enough money.

"Man blondie, your still very short"

"That's not true!"

"You r hair barely touches my chin!"

"So?"

"Heh, good to see you."

"Same." A loud hiss and a bark were heard. They all turned to look at the cat and dog almost start ripping each other in shreds.

"Hell, what is that thing?"

"It's Shukaku."

"Your cat?"

"Yeah, and your dog better not do anything to him."

"Shit!" He quickly took the dog away from the cat, then turned back to the feline fearing it would eat him.

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" The brunette look back to see Naruto petting his dog.

"Oh, Akamaru…hey you're lucky, he doesn't usually like someone unless he's known them for a while."

"Heh. Guess I do good with animals"

" So…" He sniffed the air. "You ate cookies? Without me?"

"We tried to save you some but you wouldn't get here and we got hungry."

"Yeah right."

"So how'd you like school?"

"It was alright. Everyone seemed to like me. Well except for these two kids, I think they were called…Hyuuga and Uchiha or something."

"..." Naruto kept silent.

"Naruto? You okay buddy?"

"Yeah." Suddenly the door of the living room was burst open and in came Tayuya and Menma.

"Tayuya! You shouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff I shouldn't do." She threw herself onto the sofa and made a beer appear out of nowhere and began drinking.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah, some idiots broke in and since the security system was so incapable of stopping them, Menma and I had to, and they were many."

"Look, this is Gaara and this is Kiba." He said pointing to each one respectively. Menma, polite as always responded with a warm 'Nice to meet you' and a smile while Tayuya said 'Yeah, yeah, lemme finish my bear you maggots.'

"…Naruto." Naruto looked at Tayuya.

"Yeah?"

Tayuya hesitated before continuing. "…You know how Orochimaru knew your biological parents?"

"A huh." The man did, but never talked about them.

"…Before he died…he found your…godfather." She didn't say this in private because she knew his friends would have found out eventually.

"What?"

"He was your father's sensei…he thought you were dead and being the man he is, he is fucking difficult to track down."

"…?"

"But Orochimaru discovered that Jiraiya, that's his name, is a very famous author, fighter and literature teacher under a codename, he also travels a lot out and inside the country, that's why we couldn't find him. He is mostly known because of his novels called 'Icha Icha Paradise'."

"Tho-Those are the books Kakashi always reads!" Kakashi was Naruto History teacher, a tall man with grey gravity defying hair that always covered the half of his face from his nose downwards with a scarf in winter and a mask in summer. He was always half hour late to class, then gave a lame excuse and sat down to read. Still the man was a very well known teacher and fighter. He could teach a monkey to fight with perfect martial art posture. That's how good he thought…yep.

"So, anyway…he's coming tomorrow for you."

"Really?" He was really excited. Someone could finally talk to him about his parents.

"Yep. Your moving in with him."

"Why?" Even if the man was his godfather he didn't think he could trust him enough to move in with him.

"He is your legal guardian, in consequence you have to go with him."

"But I don't want to!"

"Even if you don't want to, you have to."

"But-"

Menma tried to cool things down. "How about we work this out tomorrow, okay? It's getting late, would you both like to stay the night over?" He asked referring to Gaara and Kiba.

"Naw, thanks I gotta go." Gaara nodded in approval to what Kiba was saying. After they both said goodbye Naruto watched as they walked to their cars and drove away.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yeah, but you'll like the man, trust me!"

"What is he like?"

"Well, he's old."

"Tayuya!"

"Ok, ok, um he is….a pervert."

"No kidding." Tayuya glared at the sarcastic comment.

"Well, he is just like you, loud and annoying."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay that's it, we have to get some sleep, especially you." He said looking at the blonde.

"Okay." And away to their rooms they went.

Naruto woke up when he felt the car he was in bump. Wait, car? When had he gotten in a car? And it wasn't a car, it was a van filled with boxes that said Naruto's stuff. He quickly sat up and looked around him. He saw a big, tall….50 year old man in the driving seat.

"Who the hell are you? And what am I doing in your van ttebayo?"

"Oh, Naruto, I see your awake."

"Who the hell are you, ya old geezer?"

"I am the Great Jiraiya!"

"What's so great about an old perverted man?"

"The level of my perverteness." Naruto blushed and glared.

"You know this could count as kidnap, right?"

"I'll take my chances." He made a sharp turn and then they both found themselves in a huge parking lot.

"Why instead of waking me up, did you abduct me?"

"Tayuya and Menma said it was alright. They also said they'll come to see you in a week. Work's hard these days, huh?"

"So I can still see them?"

"Of course you can, what'd you think I was a bad old man who wouldn't let you see them?"

"Kinda." Jiraiya got out of the van grumbling about stupid godson of mine who doesn't think have respect.

Naruto had grown quite accustomed to the weird old man who he called Ero-sennin. After the man took him for a medical inspection with Tsunade, a woman not only known for her incredible and out of this world medical knowledge but also for her great strength and beauty , it was decided to put him under a special nutritional program. Little by little he started gaining the normal weight for someone his age, but not the normal height. Tsunade said that he may grow a bit when he gets older but still be short. Both blondes had immediately…bonded…Tsunade being for Naruto like a grandmother, although one far from normal (which wasn't far from the truth considering she was dating Jiraiya who was actually quite grandfatherly himself) and Tsunade treating him like her grandchild. He later discovered they both were Orochimaru's childhood friends and the three of them had once been under the teaching of Sarutobi-sensei, the principal of his school.

He also met Pein and Konan. A couple that had been under Jiraiya's tutoring as had his father, and that were also their neighbors. They both had immediately named themselves Naruto's pretend parents once they knew him. When Jiraiya wasn't home because of business, he would either go to their apartment or they would visit him. After Naruto didn't need the nutrition program anymore they started baking him something almost every day. He ended up taking a lot of it to school to share to Kiba and Gaara. He and Jiraiya couldn't bear so much sweet.

School had been a bit tough at first but Kiba and Gaara were always there for him. He had gained new friends such as the new kid Sai (a copy of Sasuke…somewhat…) a black haired guy named Shino (who actually had talked and sat next to the blonde sometimes), he also met Ten Ten and Neji (after haven 'talked' to the guy in privacy when he criticized Hinata who was actually his cousin, which made him really mad) they didn't go to that school because they were already in college, Rock Lee (the gym's class teacher's, Gai, assistant, who was also in college with the ones already metioned) who also had been with the blonde but now they could talk freely and, of course, Hinata and Chouji who he discovered also went to that school but were outcasts just like him. The other students still didn't want anything to do with him, but at least, seeing the friends he had made, he wasn't bullied anymore. Neji, Ten Ten and Lee had gone to Konoha too and had made legend as 'The Three Great Athletes'. Why? Well because Ten Ten knew how to use every weapon that exists, besides how to make them, how they work, their history, etc (they always wondered why a pretty girl like her needed to know that much about a bazooka and even more why she was dating Neji). She was also very good with Karate. Neji was even better than the brunette which made him almost as good as Kakashi. And lee was good in every sport you introduce him to. Gaara and Kiba had also began to make history, even if they rarely show it, everyone knew they were extremely good fighters. The only thing they didn't know was that Naruto was even better. A LOT better. And when I say A LOT you didn't even know what I'm talking about.

He also had started working. It paid really well and was quite fun…except for the dress thing…

**Mic: So in conclusion, Naruto's life has turned for good and it was only getting better…or is it…? **

**Naruto: What are you going to do to me?**

**Mic: Why nothing my dear Naru, nothing at all *Looks like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland***

**Naruto: Ah huh ***_**really, REALLY**_** freaked out***

**MIC: PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm sorry for the REALLY late updates, I don't have Internet and finding a cybercafé here is freaking IMPOSIBLE!**


	7. Bruises!

**Mic: Damn it I suck writing…but I think I've gotten a bit better since the first…4 chapters?**

**ITMB: No kidding.**

**Sasuke: Definitely.**

**Naruto: Yep.**

**Mic: You guys sure know how to make me hate myself.**

**Sasuke: Yeah.**

**Naruto: Mmm…maybe.**

**ITMB: Pretty proud of it.**

**Mic: I HATE YOU ALL!...I'm hungry...**

**ITMB: We just had breakfast (and a PRETTY BIG one) ten minutes ago!**

**Mic: So? I'm a growing girl!**

**Sasuke: COULD YOU JUST FREAKING SHUT UP AND START WITH THE STORY? YOU USED A WHOLE PAGE ON YOUR STUPID CONVERSATION! *GLARE***

**Mic: Okay, okay, geez, damn pmsing Uchihas.**

**Sasuke: Look who's talking, do you have any idea how YOU get when you're pmsing?**

**Mic: Damn you.**

**Naruto: On with the story…yeah so I don't appear here often, so what? Me lazy =~U~=**

Naruto was currently on the schools rooftop. He came here when he remembered Orochimaru and Kabuto. He missed them. His thoughts were interrupted when someone sat, or more like laid down beside him. It was Shikamaru. After seeing him and talking with him very often (thanks to Temari), both found out they were quite similar.

"Them?"

"Yeah…wait, what are you doing here, ttebayo?"

"Substitute for Asuma"

"Oh, smoking finally got him huh?"

"…yeah…."

"At least it's not fatal."

"Yeah."

"…So…"

"…So…"

Naruto sighed. How depressing a lazy genius could be. Weird how he _was_ a genius. Shikamaru was the same as him. They were both introduced in to a world they weren't ready for due to their intelligence. Shikamaru entered college at fifteen. Nobody actually wanted to come near him thinking he was just a stupid kid who thought he was better than them. Since he preferred sleeping than anything, that wasn't a problem. Then he met both Temari and Asuma, Asuma being his teacher and Temari just a girl that wanted to bug him. They both literally changed his world. Now instead of everybody just coming to him just because of his intelligence, making him do their work, they actually wanted to meet him. Shikamaru thought Naruto was quite lucky, even thought he had the level, Orochimaru for some reason didn't want to put him in college right away and instead put him where he was right now. He knew how the blonde felt, and knew that it was a bit worse, being an orphan and having those whisker like scars on his face really taking a toll on everyone else. But even with all that he knew Naruto would get very, very far. Very far indeed.

"You know, why don't you enter the martial arts club?"

The blonde jumped at the sudden question. "Wha-What?"

"Kakashi wants you in. You're pretty good. You win against Gaara and you're probably as good as Uchiha."

"Bu-But I don't think I'm go-"

"You _are_ good enough."

"..I-I think I-I'll pass, tteba."

"You know that Kakashi won't stop bugging you."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"….You know He'll eventually persuade you."

"Let him try, ttebayo!" Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome at the blondes new found determination. He wasn't so sure he wanted the blonde to turn back to be as loud and annoying as Kiba. He heard from Gaara that he had been even _more_. But if it helps the blonde, so be it…Besides if he could handle Kiba, he could handle Naruto…right? The bell rang.

"Come on, you've got to get to class."

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd say that." Shikamaru didn't even bother to glare.

"Just go already."

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto headed for his history class finding everyone already there and Kakashi reading.

"Ah, Naruto." The man turned towards him. "Glad you could _join _us."

"Actually I _haven't _join you, nor do I plan to.

"Not even for cake?" Out of nowhere he lifted a plain white cake with strawberries.

"Got plenty at home." He wasn't lying.

"Why _won't_ you join _us_?"

"Don't wanna."

"You need a _hobby_."

"Naw, I manage _quite_ well against boredom."

"Why _won't_ you give _us_ a chance?"

"I'm _no_t very good."

"Oh really? Weird, that's not what I heard from Gaara and Kiba." The blonde immediately turned to glare at the redhead and brunette. The dog-lover didn't look at him and Gaara was impassive as ever.

"Well, I actually _don't_ know what you're talking about."

"Too bad, now what am I going to do with this _ramen_." He lifted a bowl full of it. Naruto's mouth immediately watered. He shook his head, thought for a moment and said:

"You buy me ramen today with _no limit_ and I go to _one_ practice."

"_Participate_ and it's a deal."

Naruto hesitated. "No one see's and it_ is_ a deal."

"They watch and it's double meal."

"…"

"How about triple meal? So…?"

"Deal." They shook hands and Kakashi handed Naruto the bowl.

"Glad to make business with you." Naruto went to his seat at the back and started eating while Kakashi resumed his reading. Every one (except for Shino…and Sasuke) were in complete shock. What the hell had Kakashi-sensei and Naruto talked about? Either way they quickly forgot about the incident.

Naruto was nervous….actually he was so nervous he was actually shaking.

"Do you want us to go with you?" The brunette as brotherly as ever.

"Um…naw, it's okay."

"Okay…I'm going to walk Hinata home." Yep, the dog-lover had it going for the purple haired girl.

"Aren't you worried about Neji?"

"I-I don't really ca-care!"

"You're scared." Gaara was such a bastard.

"Of course not!"

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Neji's behind you tteba." Kiba dropped to his knees.

"Please! I beg you, don't kill me!" When he heard no response he opened his eyes to see a lightly smirking Gaara and a Naruto laughing his guts out.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"Hn."

"HAHAHA….you….you should've…se-een …your…fa-face HAHAHAHA."

"Yeah? Look who's talking, don't you have a Dojo to be at?" Naruto immediately stopped laughing.

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL, TTEBAYO!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway I'm gonna get going now okay? See ya." Naruto watched as Kiba walked away thinking in what he had gotten himself in.

"Come on we're going to be late."

"Huh?"

"I'm going with you."

"But-"

"No buts." Gaara grabbed the blondes forearm and started guiding him towards Kakashi's Dojo. They quickly found the place. It was pretty big. They silently entered the building. Once inside Naruto froze. Inside was, obviously, the martial arts club. They were only 6, which was weird because for a club to be considered a club, it needed to have at least 15 members.

They were Rock Lee, a white haired guy named Suigetsu, a redhead girl named Karin (She kinda looked like Tayuya), an orange haired guy named Juugo (He looked almost exactly like Pein), the pink haired girl known as Sakura and, of course, Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-san! To what do we owe this youthful visit to our Dojo?" Lee hugged them both before letting go when Naruto turned a little blue.

"Kakashi." Since the blonde was frozen he might as well do the talking…wow, that sounded weird.

Sakura interrupted. "Kakashi-sensei? Why would he want you to come here, especially the _two_ of _you_?" Ah, the bitch.

"None of your business Haruno." And that's all it took. The blonde had somehow managed to get behind Gaara.

"Are you going to join our youthful club?" You and your youth thingy.

"No, Naruto is." He pushed the blonde in front of him. Every one immediately looked at him (except for Sasuke and Lee) Like saying 'That wimpy kid?'

"What can someone as short as him do?" Suigetsu with his stupid questions.

"Bastard, ttebayo!" Naruto covered his mouth after realizing what he had said.

Suigetsu looked at him before laughing. "Heh, Blondie's got temper, I like that." He put his arm around Naruto's shoulders, causing Gaara to immediately focus on him. "It's better than being around a bunch of moody people, well except for Lee, of course."

"Shut up! I'm not moody!"

"You are when you're pmsing Karin"

"You're an idiot."

"And you're ugly." Just when it looked like both of them were going to start fighting Kakashi appeared.

"Now, now kiddies, I think I've taught you better than to fight." Everyone ( again, except for the more serious ones) sweatdropped.

"Ah, Naruto, so you _did_ come."

"Anything for ramen, ttebayo!"

"Okay, sooo…" He searched among them before focusing on Sasuke. "Fight Sasuke."

"What? No!"

"We made a deal my dear Naru-chan." Naruto blushed but tried to ignore the 'Naru-chan'. He unwillingly gathered the attention of a certain black haired guy, nobody noticed thought.

"Bu-But-"

"Getting cold feet now Naru-chan?"

"No, it's just tha-that….um….ca-can't I fi-fight a-against…..I don't know…some-someone else-e?" He couldn't help but stutter, he was after all under Sakura's glare and menace.

"Someone like who?" He was pushing the blonde.

"I-I don't know."

"Then fight Sasuke."

"I-I do-don't-" The blonde was really nervous.

Gaara interrupted. "Fight Juugo."

"Wha-What?"

"Good idea Gaara, fight Juugo Naruto." The blonde just took one look at the massive guy before turning around and whispering furiously to Gaara.

"_Are you crazy? He's gonna KILL ME, TTEBAYO!" _Gaara simply stared at him. Naruto sighed. He looked at Kakashi.

"O-Okay…" Kakashi smiled…or he thought he did, it was hard to know due to his mask.

"Juugo, if you may." Juugo nodded and stepped into what Naruto thought was the fighting area.

"Oh, wait, Suigetsu, go find me a spare uniform."

"Kay." He walked into another room and when he came back he already had the uniform. He handed it to the blonde.

"Here, it's the _smallest _size shortie."

"I'm not short!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just vertically challenged, ttebayo!"

"Yeah sure."

"Naru-chan, the boys changing room is over there." Kakashi pointed a big black wooden door.

"Ok, and don't call me Naru-chan, tteba!"" Just as he was leaving someone grabbed his shoulder. It was Suigetstu.

"Wait! You're a boy?" The idiot somehow missed the blondes _boy _uniform.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suigetsu looked at Kakashi.

"He's seriously a boy?"

"Yep." How merrily he answered that.

"But he looks like a girl!" Someone unexpectedly whacked him over the head. When he looked up to see who it was, he only saw the wooden door close.

Ten minutes later Naruto finished changing and had gone back. Kakashi turned towards everyone else.

"Alright kiddies, now I want you to watch closely, Juugo?" Juugo nodded and went back to where he had previously been standing. He went in to position. First he put his feet a 50 cm apart, the right foot behind the left one, and put his left hand straight forward, his right hand 10 cm separated from his chest. Perfect for defending and attacking. Naruto's position however was one that no one but Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke had seen. It was similar to Juugo's but his right fist was attached to the right side of his waist and his left hand was right in front of his face, with his elbow leveled with his shoulder. And his left foot was in front. Everyone was like ' What the Hell?' Kakashi however was thinking something else. '_The Higarizawa style huh? Interesting.'_

Juugo saw every posible defect on the blonde's position and tried to use it in his advantage. He ran forward and gave a kick to the blonde's left side to have it blocked by Naruto's left elbow. The next thing he knew Naruto gave him a punch with his right fist in the stomach. Everyone was thinking the same thing: '_But I_ _didn't even see his arm move!' _Besides the fact that from 200 hundred competitions and about 2000 contestants, only 4 managed to hit Juugo, one being Sasuke, One being Rock Lee, another being a kid from another school and of course, Kakashi.

Then the blonde gave him a round house kick to his side, which he blocked. He tried to hit the blondes chest but it was stopped By Naruto's shin. He gave a kick to the blondes face but he crouched and made Juugo fall by tripping him with a low kick. Just before he fell, Juugo managed to use his hands as support and hit Naruto's chest with both his feet. Everyone heard bones literally cracking. Not even Juugo had moved when Gaara rushed to Naruto's side. The blonde coughed blood and he was also bleeding from his chest.

"Damn…"

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu got closer, so did everyone else. Naruto nodded. When he saw Juugo's guilt filled eyes he immediately panicked.

"I-It wasn't you Juugo-sempai!, I'm so-sorry!, I would ha-have continued bu-but…I-I was in an a-accident…"He whispered the last thing. Sakura, who was seated, knew exactly _what _accident, she smirked. Gaara looked at him in a way that said 'We _are _talking about this later.'

Kakashi appeared in front of him. "Naruto you should have told me you were injured!" He wasn't exactly mad, just worried, but he made the blonde feel bad.

"I-I'm so-sorry. I-I didn't me-mean to ca-cause tro-trouble."

"You didn't but we have to take you to the infirmary, can you walk?"

"Ye-Yeah." He tried to stand up but he fell."N-No…"

"Come on. You kiddies can go home. Gaara I'll take Naruto home okay?" After Gaara nodded Kakashi lifted Naruto bridal style.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TTEBAYO?"

"What does it look like, carrying you."

"Bu-But not like this!"

"Maa, shy are we?"

"Shut up!"

"You look just like my dear dolphin-chan"

"Shut up I don't need to know that!"

"Still mad? I remember you wanted to marry him."

"SHUT UP ALREADY TTEBAYO!" And this continued until they got to the infirmary where they discovered Naruto had several bruises and cuts all over from where the bleeding had come from, not deep enough to leave a scars but still a bit serious. After having the blondes wounds cleaned up and wrapped in bandages Kakashi took him home and spoke with Jiraiya. Naruto refused to say how he had injured himself saying that it was his fault.. Naruto found out his father had been Kakashi's mentor. Before he left Kakashi said: 'Oh and Naru-chan, You're in' After he closed the door he heard a scream of 'THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!' and left.

Naruto woke up because of a scream of 'WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"….actually two voices screamed it, one male and one female. He then saw a blur of purple and another of brown run into his bedroom and glomp him.

"Are you okay?"

"I was so worried!"

"How did you get those bruises?"

"Oi! Cut it out, you're gonna kill him, his ribs are already fractured, he doesn't need something else broken." Another two blurs, white and orange, entered the room. The blurs immediately let go of the blonde. He coughed and groaned. The purple blur cleaned him.

"I so sorry!" They looked at each other. "We're so sorry!" When Naruto's vision finally cleared, he could finally name the blurs as Konan, his literature teacher, Iruka (he was more of big brother….sometimes a mother hen…), Pein and Jiraiya. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Jiraiya's appearance. His usual pony tail wasn't made, instead it was all made some kind of ball, making it look like a spiky super afro (It was three times bigger than the mans head). His pj's were soaked in coffee and it looked like someone had thrown flour at his face.

"Yeah laugh now brat! And take a good look cause this is where you're headed!"

"I hardly think so, Ero-sennin tteba. Anyways what are you doing here at…."

" 3 AM."

"Thanks, at- wait 3AM? What the hell is wrong with you people?" Iruka whacked him over the head.

"LANGUAGE!"

"I'm injured and you hit me?"

"You don't look so injured to me!"

"Because of the pain killers!"

"Oh god you're on pain killers? I'm sorry!" He hugged the blonde again.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm fine!...Wait, how did you know I was injured?"

"Kakashi."

"Go figure…"

"Here, cake!" Konan grinned…she was so obsessed with cakes…

"Arigato." He took it.

"And cookies!"

"Arigato."

"And a milkshake!"

"Alright already woman! You're gonna make the kid a diabetic!"

"Of course not!" She was mad.

"Of course not my ass, we both have to take some to school or work so that our fridge doesn't overload!"

"Damn old geezer!" Yeah she was mad alright.

"Grape girl!"

"Die!" Out of nowhere she started to throw several wooden spoons at Jiraiya, he tried to run but they all hit him.

"Home sweet home, ttebayo."

"Well Naruto, I gotta go, I'll come see you tomorrow okay? Good…night?" And he left.

"Come on Konan we have to let the kid get some rest." Pein gave a friendly nod in Naruto's direction and grabbed Konan by her waist and left, the girl was still throwing spoon's at Jiraiya and the last one hit the man where no man would like to be hit with a spoon. After Jiraiya's scream, Naruto simply turned around in his bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Let us take a little break!**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mic: I. AM. SO. TIRED!**

**ITMB: THEN REST!**

**Mic: Naw. Pepople, I know this is kinda early but I need your help, you see, the first sasunaru fanfic I ever read was one about martial arts, actually this story is kinda inspired in that one, there's this part when Naruto is getting home from I-don't-remember-where in his motorcycle and Juugo is there cause he wants him in the club, and to make the blonde fight him he broke the bike's mirror and the blonde punched him blah blah blah blah blah and there is another scene where Naruto fights Kakashi and Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke fight and he's pretty good, blah blah blah, after that Naruto and Suigetsu talk about Halo blah blah blah and I also think that there's a scene where Sasuke and Suigetsu are talking about I-don't- know -what and Suigetsu says ' You know how to take of a bra?' (damn I hate that word) and Sasuke says 'Suigetsu I am not a vrigin' and then there's a competition and then…well I can't remember what happened after that but the point is that if you know what is the name of that story please, please, PLEASE, tell me its name please! I wrote it but my dog ate the piece of paper where I wrote it! **

**ITMB: Yeah, tell her it's name so that she will stop bugging me!**

**Mic: It's my first fighting scene so PLEASE be gentle…Any way….I was planning on writing more but I'm kinda sleepy so I will sleep and….PLEASE REVIEW!=^^=**


	8. The Uchihas and the puppy

**Mic: Hi people!**

**ITMB: Wassup?**

**MIC: ON WITH THE STORY TTEBA!**

It was Sunday. Naruto was worried. He was beyond worried. It's been two weeks since the practice, he and to take the next few classes slowly, at first he didn't do anything because of the bruises, simply watching and memorizing everything he saw, but he was progressing (he was still a bit painful) and Kakashi had been sending everyone from the Martial arts club except for Sakura over at his house after school to …'bond'…Suigetsu and him had gotten along quite well, he didn't actually care about what Sakura said about the blonde and said that if he had seen him earlier (because they didn't have the same classes) he would have befriended him. He was very similar to Kiba but not so…loud. Juugo….well he was kinda like Gaara, silent and serious, but he wasn't a sadist and did show his emotions. Karin was, well, a girl, something like Sakura because she liked Sasuke but she didn't hate him, she was just….a girl. Kakashi said that he would send Sasuke to his house again that day. That was the reason of his distress. He jumped when Jiraiya knocked on his door.

"Oi there's another kid here to see you."

"O-Okay ttebayo…" He quickly tried to fight down his nervousness. It was because of One: Uchiha's scared the hell out of him, he didn't know why thought. Two: Sakura was gonna have his head when she knew that he had been with Sasuke. He jumped (again) when said boy entered his room and sat down on the chair of his desk.

"Um…hi?..."

"Hn." He didn't even look at him, which angered the blonde, but he didn't say anything. They were like that for about 5 minutes before Naruto had to talk again.

"Sooo….do yo-you want to-to do a-anything tteba?"

"No."

"Okay…" Another 5 minutes passed when Jiraiya came in.

"Oi, I need to go out, you think you two can be alone?"

"Uh…ye-yeah…?"

"Okay! See ya brats!" Sasuke's eye _almost_ twitched in irritation. And another 5 minutes passed before Naruto talked.

"Do-Do you wa-want something to e-eat or drink-ink?" He started getting up when someone pushed him down.

"No."

"But-"

"It's okay."

"…Okay…" For some reason ever since he had met Sasuke (although not personally) he had seemed pretty familiar, there was just something about him…

"-ungry?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you hungry? Learn to listen _dobe_." He smirked

"I am not a dobe!"

"I have to object against that."

"Teme!"

"Are you hungry or not? If not I'll just leave."

"No! Wait, I-I am a bi-bit hungry…"

"I'll see what I can bring you."

"A-Arigatou!" Sasuke exited the room and headed for the kitchen. While he looked for it he wondered what had made him talk so…freely (at least for him) with the blonde and even offer to prepare him something to eat. He too had always thought he had seen the blonde before but he couldn't remember where or when. When he found the kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes. It was literally covered in cakes, pies, cookies and other deserts, deserts of all sorts, ones he didn't even know. '_Hoe the hell am I going to find something to eat in this mess?'_ Since he couldn't find anything that could be considered healthy he decided to go to a groceries store he had seen just around the corner. He told Naruto and asked for the keys of the house before leaving.

While Naruto waited for Sasuke he got a call from Kiba.

"What's up?"

"Yo, blondie, listen, I'm at the mall and I was wondering if you were good enough to come."

"Well…I don't need pain killers anymore…"

"Great! So I'll go pick you up."

"But Kiba, I can't go."

"Why?"

"Kakashi-sensei sent Sasuke-teme over." His friends had made sure he didn't call everyone Sempai because, well, they were in the same grade. He used to do it because the first day everyone (except Sasuke and Neji) had all made it very clear the first day of last year that he was to 'respect them'.

" huh? Heh, good one!"

"Um…don't tell him…"

"Why not?"

"Sakura and him will kill me…"

"Naruto-"

"Anyway, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." He hung up. He decided he would go to eat a cookie or something. While he walked he kept complaining about 'Damn teme, what the hell taking him so long?' He was about to take a bite of the sweet when someone took it away from him. It was, oh joy, Suigetsu.

"Hey bastard I was going to eat that!"

"Not anymore."

"Hey how the hell did you get in tteba?"

"Found Sasuke at the store and nagged him enough to let me come."

"Wow, you can actually do that?"

"Yeah, you got cake…cakes!" He started devouring everything, Naruto wasn't complaining thought, he now knew how to get rid of so much sweet. He saw Sasuke enter the kitchen while rubbing hi temples.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He somehow made space in the table and started preparing….god-knows what with god-knows….what. Suddenly someone knocked.

"I'll get it." The blonde slowly made his way to open the door. He had barely opened it an inch when someone glomped him. He screamed, it still hurt a lot when he put too much pressure on his ribcage.

"GET THE HELL OF TTEBAYO!" And get of he/she did.

"Sorry Naruto." That was Tayuya.

"Sorry, Naruto." And that was Menma.

Yeah, yeah why don't you stop apologizing and start HELPING ME UP TTEBA?"

"Sorry kiddo." Tayuya helped him up and placed him on the couch.

"Damn you people! Don't you know how to treat an injured person? It still hurts tteba!" He glared with all his might….but it wasn't much due to the pain.

"T-Tayuya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to my room? There's a bottle of pills on the nightstand, bring them to me!"

"Ok." And she….jumped, skipped, whatever to the blondes room. When he entered she fell and started cursing like the world was ending. Mean while Sasuke had somehow finished whatever he was making and had put some of it in a plate. He and Suigetsu, who had his mouth full of cookies, headed to the where the blonde was. When he entered he wasn't surprised to find Menma there, there, considering he could hear the commotion he and an unknown person made Naruto make from the other side of the planet. He gave Naruto the plate and sat down beside him.

"A-Arigatou. Um, this is Menma. Menma, this is Sasuke and Suigetsu." Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at the other blonde male.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Same here." And Sasuke nodded. Naruto started eating.

"Wow this is really good!"

"Hn." "Uchiha." Naruto looked up from his plate.

"Oh, and that is Tayuya, Tayuya, this is Sasuke and Suigetsu ttebayo." Sasuke looked at the redhead that entered the room. She was glaring murderously at him. She handed him the pills.

"Thanks." He took one.

"Ne, you got any beer?"

"Um, I think Ero-sennin has some sake in the fridge."

"That'll do." She went and came back. She sat down in front of Sasuke.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Ka-Kakashi sent him, you remember I told you about the martial arts club."

"Oh, yeah…" She, for some reason kept glaaring daggers at Sasuke, he simply ignored her and Naruto felt really uneasy. Suigetsu was silent, which was weird.

"Naruto-kun, have you been eating well?"

" Well, Tsunade-no-bachan put me on a…program, I don't need it anymore. And Konan keeps stuffing me…."

"And what about that job you told us about?" Naruto seemed to panic and started shaking his head desperately. Suigetsu saw this and took the opportunity to know about this job, who knows, it could possibly be something embarrassing.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you had a job, what kind of job is it?"

"He didn't tell you? Well do you know that cosplay café in the mall? Um, I think it's called 'De Point Bleu'." Suigetsu looked at Naruto who blushed and glared at him.

"You work there?" And he laughed.

"Don't laugh ttebayo!"

"Sorry, sorry, but it is kinda funny, I mean you are already kinda girly hehe."

"I'm not girly!"

"Yeah, and I'm in love with Karin."

"…" Naruto just stared at him.

"What?"

"You are."

"What?"

"I think you do like Karin."

"You-You are crazy!"

"Say I'm not girly."

"No." Naruto grabbed his cell phone and called someone. That someone picked up.

"Hi, Karin, it's Naruto."

"Hi, Naruto, what's up?"

"You see, Suigetsu want to say something."

"DON'T HEAR A THING HE SAYS, IT'S ALL A LIE" He was blushing, surprisingly.

"Well, he wants you to know that he-"Suigetsu took the phone.

"Hate you. Bye." He hung up. He glared at the laughing blonde.

"You are an evil blonde."

"Happy to know that." This continued for a while, Sasuke and Tayuya occasionally saying something but still being wary of each other. It was Until Sasuke and Suigetsu left that the redhead lightened up. Then when Jiraiya got home, Tayuya and the blonde left. Narruto went to his room, suddenly feeling very sleepy, he was already asleep when someone yelled.

"WHO THE HELL DRANK ALL MY SAKE?"

Everyone was happy to know that Naruto had actually started to lighten up at school, becoming more vocal and somehow being the only one that got Sasuke to say something more than 'Hn' although they didn't talk much, and when they did they fought, Sasuke rapidly ending the discussion with a 'Dobe' and Naruto ending it with a scream of 'Teme. They tried to get him to say how he had gotten the bruises but he wouldn't budge. Eventually everyone gave up. But they suspected it had something to do with Sakura and her boyfriend, Renji, so the boys took turns in following Naruto after school to make sure nothing happens.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah." It was HInata.

"Yo-You kno-know how ne-next month i-is Kiba-kun's bi-birtday?" She was blushing

"Yeah?"

"Wha-What do you think wo-would be a go-good present for hi-him?"

"Well, Hinata….He has been talking about getting a new skateboard."

"Re-Really?"

"Yeah. But get him one that has flames, could be green or pink doesn't matter."

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun!"

"It's okay, ttebayo!" He grinned. The bell rang.

"I-I have to g-go, b-bye!" He watched as she did so. He liked her, they both had low self-esteem. He headed to his literature class.

"Naruto! Your late!"

"Yeah…..uh, sorry?"

"Just get a seat." And he did…next to Gaara. He was a bit tired so he laid his head down and when he put attention he only heard '…puppies.'

"What?" Iruka looked at him and sighed.

"I said that I will hand out puppies. It's a flour babies-like assignment, but instead of flour babies, puppies. But first you have to take an object from this box." He called some names before calling Naruto. He got a pink baby bottle. After the last student sat down, Iruka proceeded to explain.

"Everyone who has the same object is paired up. Blue is the father, pink is the mother. Exchange seats." Naruto looked in horror at his bottle. He snapped out of it when someone sat on Gaara's previously occupied seat. It was Sasuke. He immediately stood up.

"Wait, I'm paired up with the TEME? Besides I'm not a mother ttebayo!" He had definitely gotten more vocal. Ah, how friends, weird self named parents and crazy old guardians could affect you. He sat down with a quiet 'sorry' because of all the glares he received from every girl in the room, mostly Sakura.

"Before you say anymore, no changes."

"But what does puppies have to do with literature?"

"It will show you responsibility."

"But-" Iruka glared, Naruto shut up and Sasuke 'hned'.

said that they had to bring them every three days for a month and that if by the end of it they had taken extremely good care of them they got to keep them. They also had to make a photo album. Gaara had been paired up with a girl called Karu, Chouji with Ino. Everyone felt kinda sorry for Chouji.

"What are you going to name him?" Naruto was carrying the little sleeping puppy he and Sasuke had gotten like it was the most fragile thing in the world. It was white with some black or dark brown spots, one covering his left eye and ear.

"Maybe..."

"Nagashi." Sasuke had oh so kindly decided to tag along saying that Naruto could decide to choke the puppy with ramen. Naruto said that he wouldn't do that and Sasuke 'hned'…again.

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"I want to name him Ranmaru."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just like Ranmaru better!" But it had something to do with someone he couldn't quite remember.

"Nagashi."

"Ranmaru!"

"Nagashi."

"Ranmaru!"

"Nagashi." Damn Uchiha acting all cool and diabolic.

"Ranmaru, ttebayo!" They glared and everyone sweat dropped. They were very surprised when Sasuke came, walking alongside the blonde. They looked at Naruto and he explained everything saying one simple but evil word: Proyect.

With the yell of 'ttebayo' the puppy had gotten awake. Everyone watched as it yawned cutely and started looking around, finally concentrating on Naruto. Everyone had gone 'aaw' (well not _everyone_ but still). Then they all started laughing when the little thing started gently biting the front of Naruto's shirt. Sasuke even dared to smirk, hey if he could make fun of the annoying blonde than he wouldn't let the opportunity pass. Gaara didn't but you could see it in his eyes. The laughter got louder when the blonde looked clueless and confused at them, or more like at Kiba.

"What tteba?"

"Haha, heh….well you see Naruto…..hehe, it's hungry…haha!"

"What does that have to do with this?" The little puppy continued sniffing and rubbing his mouth on him, like looking for something.

"Haha…ha…um..HAHAHAHA, er, you see, hehe…" He got up and went beside the blonde, he leaned down and whispered into the blonde's ear. In a second Naruto was redder than Kiba's red tattoos, which were pretty red, and started stuttering nonsense.

"Bu-but…..tha-that…I-I… h-he…..yo-you….!" He looked about to faint from embarrassment when Hinata spoke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun may I-I?" She was pointing at the little blue bottle that he had. He nodded and handed it to her. She then filled it with Naruto's milk (He was the only one that had milk, he loved the stuff, not more than ramen but still loved it) and grabbed Naruto's limp hand and showed him how to feed the puppy.

He whispered a shy and embarrassed 'A-Arigatou…' and she just smiled. He looked at the other puppies. Chouji and Ino had named theirs Tamaki, he ate as much as Chouji and was as loud as Ino. Ino joined them that day because of the puppy. And that was pretty much how they spent their lunch hour. After a class full of Shikamaru 'teaching' lazily and then snoring, and some other more normal ones, Sasuke invited Naruto over so that they could plan how they were going to make the album and how they were going to split the work. So he called Jiraiya and everything was set.

They were in the ravens car and Naruto was playing with the puppy when he came up with a name for it.

"How about we name him Ton-Ton, like Tsunade-no-bachans pig , ttebayo?" Sasuke stopped at a red light.

"No." Naruto looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." In reality he hated the name and the pig. He always went to Tsunade every time someone in his family, or him needed medical attention and every time he did the damn pig would bite him, oh how he would like to cook it alive.

"Then what are we naming him, we can't call him puppy forever."

"Nagashi."

"But why?"

"…I like that name…" It wasn't often Sasuke said he liked something so Naruto let him have his way. They finally made it to a huge front gate which opened when the security recognized the car.

"You're house is all gloomy, tteba!" Sasuke parked the car and got out, Naruto did the same. Sasuke opened the door and someone immediately glomped him. It was a black haired boy, about Naruto's age with orange eyes.

"Sasu-chan is back! Tobi missed Sasu-chan!" The boy then looked at him and hugged him. Naruto was happy to see that he wasn't so tall.

"Sasu-chan brought a friend! And a puppy!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed.

"Sasuke-chan?" He glared.

"Yeah, Naru-chan." He smirked

"Touché." He smirked even more.

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" He looked at the happy boy hugging him.

"What's the puppy's name?"

"Oh, Nagashi."

"He's so pretty! Are you his mommy?"

"What? No, ttebayo!"

"Obito-chan! Sasu-chan and Naru-chan have a puppy and Naru-chan is his mommy and Sasu-chan his daddy!" Another boy that looked a lot like Naruto entered the room. He had red eyes, black hair, no scars and was taller. He was wearing orange goggles.

"The day Sasuke turns into a daddy is the day I'll stop wearing goggles." He opened his eyes and saw a pretty blonde haired girl gaping at him….but she was wearing a boys uniform…

"Hi pretty, what's your name?" Sasuke stared in shock when Naruto simply reached into his orange backpack and took out a pair of green goggles. Obito stared at the goggles, then at the blonde, then at the goggles and finally at the blonde again.

"_You're _green goggles boy?"

"Ye-Yeah!"

"Wow, cool!….but I thought you'd be taller…"

"Hey! I thought you'd be better than all the bastards I know, ttebayo!" Wow, he didn't stutter. Then it looked like the blonde remembered something and took out a copy of a book that Obito had written, a useless, in Sasuke's opinion, prank book.

"Hey, hey, can I ha-have your autograph? Please? ?"

" Of course Kid! And how about later you and me go make a prank to my grumpy cousin." He smirked and pointed to Sasuke. Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked at them suspiciously because, well, he didn't hear a thing. Obito took out a pen and the autograph the blonde wanted. "Any ways, I have to go, my editor doesn't leave me alone and wants to publish my new book already." Everyone said bye and he left.

"Can I hold him?"

"Huh?" He looked at Tobi, who was looking at him and the puppy.

"Oh, sure! Here, tteba!" He smiled and gave Tobi the puppy.

"You hungry?"

"No." Growl. "Yes…" Smirk.

"Come on." Naruto followed him to the kitchen. Sasuke opened the fridge and got out some juice. Then looked around.

"We got….spaghetti, chicken…pizza…"

"How about pizza?" Sasuke got six slices, placed them on a plate and put them in the microwave. While they waited for the pizza to heat up they saw Tobi and little Nagashi rolling on the floor. Naruto laughed.

"How strange…hehe."

"What do you mean?" He seemed…angered.

"Nothing, just…well he's a bit strange…" Just when Sasuke was about to yell at him Naruto spoke again. "I like him…he reminds me of someone…." Or he thought so because he couldn't remember who it was Tobi reminded him of.

"Ne, Sasu-chan, can Tobi have some juice?" Sasuke poured some in a glass.

"Here." He handed it to Tobi.

"Thanks!" He drank, let his glass on the counter and went to another room. He came back with a notebook.

"Ne, Naru-chan-" Naruto blushed heavily.

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, Mommy-Naru!" He blushed even more.

"That either, ttebayo!"

"How about Mommy-chan?"

"No, call me Naruto! Just Naruto!"

"But Naru-chan is shorter!"

"Okay, just don't call me mommy!"

"Okay!" How happy he seemed, the evil devil. "Ne, Naru-chan, do you want to see my drawings?"

"Um…okay?" Tobi opened the notebook to a page where there was a Sasuke-looking chicken. He laughed. Then there was another one where there was a Sasuke-look-a-like, he was a weasel. The next picture showed Tobi sitting in a corner and someone yelling retarded at him. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was glaring angrily at him, like daring him to say something. Now Naruto understood, his behavior, the drawings, the way he talked, everything. Tobi was….mentally challenged.

"This is my Otou-san and me." He pointed at that drawing.

"Oh…ne, Tobi do you like ramen?"

"Yes."

"How about next Friday you and me go get some to a place I know? If it's okay with whoever is in charge here." Tobi nodded happily.

" Is it okay? How about you come too?" Sasuke shrugged.

"You have to come Sasu-chan!"

"…Okay…" Tobi laughed, Naruto smiled and Sasuke 'hned'…AGAIN.

"…Hey what happened to the pizza?" It was cold…again. Sasuke re-heated it and they ate. After that they went to a huge TV room they had in that house. They had to watch The Teletubies seventeen times until they heard someone talk.

"It's been a long time since you brought someone over, otoutou…..especially a dog." The man picked up Nagashi and petted him. Sasuke looked annoyingly at him.

"Since my dear little brother doesn't want to introduce us, hi, I'm Uchiha Itachi." His eyes widened when he saw Naruto… he thought that boy had died….

"Hi, I-I'm U-Uzumaki Naru-ruto, tte-ttebayo!...Yo-You know…you lo-look very familiar…ha-have we me-met before?" And the stuttering attacks again.

"I don't think so…" '_Actually we have…_'

"Oh…well nice to meet you, Itachi-san."

"Itachi is fine."

"Okay." They shook hands. It was decided that the next three days Nagashi was going to stay with Sasuke because Naruto had to clean the apartment, otherwise he could get lost in all the mess. Itachi said that Tobi could go eat with Naruto next week. So he said good bye to Itachi, Tobi, Nagashi and Sasuke and headed home.

**ITMB: DAMN WOMAN, YOUR RUSHING LIKE HELL!**

**Mic: Really? I'm rushing?**

**Sasuke: Yes.**

**Mic: Who the hell asked you?**

**Sasuke: You…**

**Mic… People, do you think I'm rushing to much?**

**ITMB: Of course you are, I would prefer you would write about each day.**

**Mic: But I don't like that!**

**ITMB: So? **

**Mic: Anyways Please review and sorry for the super late updates!**


	9. The Dream

**ITMB: Yo!**

**Mic: I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today!**

**ITMB: Geez, damn pmsing woman…**

**Mic: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN PORN ADDICT! **

**ITMB: Okay okay, geez**

**Mic: On with the story and no complaining!**

****

_Naruto opened his eyes. He was in some kind of…cell, it had two beds. Someone screamed in the distance. He felt an incredible pain. He screamed just as the other person did. The cell was open. He slowly got out and followed the screams along a hallway. He entered a room filled with shelf's that had jars filled with a green liquid. On closer inspection you could see that there were unborn babies on every jar, some more developed than others. The blonde felt his eyes fill with tears. He heard the scream again. It was coming from a door at the end of the room. He opened it and his tears spilled from his eyes in horror, he started shaking and his head hurt. He screamed in pain and fell on his knees. When the pain dulled down a bit he stood up. He walked further into the room. What he saw shocked him._

_There was a metal examination table. A 4-year old blonde kid was on the table. He couldn't see his face, but he could still see the tears running down it . Someone with very long, spiky black hair was injecting a purple liquid into his arm. The boy screamed in pain again. He tried to get the man away from the little boy, but he passed through him, like Naruto wasn't there physically. The man took the little blonde and headed back to where Naruto had found himself earlier. He placed him on one of the beds. Naruto followed. When the man went away he kneeled next to the bed. The boy was crying. He was in a very bad state, he had bruises all over his little body, some cuts and some of his golden hair was matted with blood and dirt. He was wearing a grey, dirty short and a black t-shirt. He didn't have shoes. Naruto saw a hand touch his forehead. He followed it to an arm, then a shoulder, a neck and finally to a face. It was a purple haired, brown eyed boy. He was about 13 years old._

"_You have a fever again. Here, drink this." He helped the little blonde drink from the offered cup. Suddenly everything looked very blurry. Naruto found himself standing outside a room. The door was opened. He saw The same blonde boy and the purple haired teen inside. The man was inside too. The teen was saying that he would take the blondes place in something, but Naruto couldn't hear what it was. The man agreed and sent the little blonde outside. Even thought his face was blurry Naruto could tell he was smirking. The door closed and the boy sat down beside it. The teen in the other side of the door screamed in what Naruto thought was pain. The little blonde cried. Naruto tried to open the door, screaming at the man to let the boy alone. But he couldn't, he tried and tried but the door wouldn't budge. He looked down at the little blonde. He was still dirty and had bruises all over, some looked new. Suddenly, when the screams became more intense, the boy ran back to the cell. He sat down facing the wall. He took a brick out of it and took out of the hole a teddy bear. It looked very worn out. He hugged it tightly and continued to cry. Suddenly everything became a blur again and Naruto saw the blonde, but one or two years younger. He still had some bruises and the same clothes. He was crying on his bed. The other boy, younger as well was hugging him._

"_Ne, today is your birthday right?" The little boy nodded. Actually he was young enough to be considered a baby. _

"_Here." He smiled and handed the boy a teddy bear. The boy looked at it in awe and hugged it tightly. It must be the one his older blonde self had._

"_Y-you te-te-tewwy?"_

"_Yeah, it's yours now."_

"_Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-"_

"_It's okay." They hugged again. And once again everything blurred and Naruto found himself where he had previously been. The blonde was still there crying and you could still hear the screams of the other boy. He came closer to the little blonde and hugged him. He jumped, like he could feel Naruto and he hugged back._

"_Everything is going to be alright." When the boy calmed down a bit he talked. _

"_Wh-Who-Who a-awe yo-you?"_

"_I-I am a friend."_

"_Oh." The screams stopped. He heard someone coming and went to hide the teddy bear. Then the man entered the cell carrying the purple haired teen and practically threw him onto the other bed, then he closed the cell. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. From what he could see, the boy had been raped. He had bite marks and bruises on his arms, neck and legs. His grey shorts were covered in blood. The other blonde went and hugged the teen. Naruto just stood there watching the scene sadly. Then he approached the bed and hugged them both. This time it was the purple haired boy who jumped. He looked at Naruto. His eyes widened._

"_You…"_

"_I'm a friend…."_

"…" _Naruto started crying in grief for them both, he couldn't stop the tears but he still tried to make the boys feel better._

"Naruto!"_ Naruto looked around, someone was calling him._

"Naruto!" _He suddenly found himself in darkness, the boys were nowhere to be found._

"Naruto wake up!" He jolted into a sitting position in his bed. Jiraiya was beside him, shaking him.

"Wha-What?"

"You had a nightmare, you were screaming and crying." Naruto touched his cheeks. Tears.

Suddenly someone burst into the room. "What happened?" Konan and Pein.

"Naruto had a nightmare." Konan sat down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto shook his head.

"Co-Could you guy g-go outside? I-I want to be-e a-alone right n-now."

"…Kay" They left. When they closed the door. Jiraiya invited the other two to some coffee. They were sitting on the counter when Jiraiya realized something.

"How the hell do you get in here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next day 

Naruto had been rather down that day so everyone kidnapped him and took him with them to the mall (**a/n: that happened to me …twice…)**. There they met with Shikamaru and Matsuri. Neji, Ten Ten and Lee couldn't go because they had some type of project to hand out to the college. They invited Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. They also tried to invite Sasuke but he said he had something to do. And so they found themselves in the mall. First they made the blonde use every game in the arcade, then bought several comedy movies for later. Then ate. Then went to the arcade, stopped for a drink at '_De point Bleu_', they waited for it to close, said bye to everyone there (They invited them but they all already had plans) and grabbed Temari and finally left towards Sai's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile 

Sakura was pacing back and forth in her room. She was furious, people had started to take a liking to the blonde, even Sasuke-kun! She wasn't going to let that happen. She had to do something. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Sakura, Ino is here to see you."

"Great, sent her in!" Ino entered the room. It looked like she had been crying, a lot.

"Ino, we have to do something about that idiot, he even got Sasuke-kun's attention!"

"Sakura, that's what I came here."

"What?"

"I-I don't think Sasuke's worth all the heartbreaks."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…"

_Flashback: Yesterday._

_Ino was happily walking down the hall. She was determined to get Sasuke-kun attention! She had prepared a box of chocolates and was going to ask Sasuke-kun out (well, she did it on a daily basis but this was going to be deeper)._

_The hallway was empty except for her and, surprisingly, Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun!" He looked at her coldly._

"_Sasuke-kun I-I made this for you!" She blushed and offered the chocolates. She put them down when he didn't take them._

"_I-I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to do something later and-"_

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_No." And he walked away. She dropped the chocolates and tears ran down her face. She went to the schools yard and sat down near a tree. She cried and cried for like what seemed hours, until someone touched her shoulder, she jumped. It was Chouji._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_What do you care?" She rubbed her eyes. They were red because of all the crying and she started walking away._

"_I saw what happened back there." She stopped._

"_Don't you think it's enough pain?"_

_She turned around. "What do you know? You don't love anyone, you don't have to go through this daily, you don't have to get your heart broken because the person you love doesn't do as much as look at you!" _

"_I love you." She stared at him in shock._

"_Remember the first day that we met? I thought you were the most pretty girl in the world, I still do, and you and Sakura called me a 'stupid fat kid'. I watch as you daily try to __**make**__ Sasuke go out with you. I watch as you say you love him. I watch as you cry when he rejects you. I watch as you immediately make fun of everyone different. I do go through everything you go through. I know how painful it is to love someone who doesn't love you back."_

_Ino could do nothing but stare at him. " What you feel isn't love, because your just attracted to Sasuke's looks and Itachi's shadow. Do you think Sasuke would like that? To be just a shadow of his brother in everyone's eyes? Besides You don't really know him. How can you love someone if you don't know them? "_

"_Then how can you say you love me? We haven't even talked!"_

"_I know that you like carrot cake, I know that you hate milk, I know that your favorite color is purple even though you barely wear something that color, I know that you don't like your birthday because your mother died the day you were born, I know that your favorite band is Paramore, I know that you know everything possible or impossible about flowers, I know that you don't like rainy days, I know that you are interested in the human brain and how it works, I know that you also want to know how consciousness works. I know all that and not because I stalk you, as I know you'll say, but because I love you."_

"_You can't make someone love you just as you love them, that's why I never attempted to go near you, because I already knew you liked Sasuke, but don't you think it's enough? If you don't actually love him, then I don't think it's worth it."_

"_Then why do you keep enduring it?"_

"_Because I think you are worth everything. I know you'll probably never return my feelings, but I just want you to know that I do love you, you are everything to me, but if you find someone else, someone who understands you and cares for you, someone who is capable of loving you back just as you love him, well, I'll be very happy." He turned and Ino watched him walk away._

_End flash back_

"So what if he said that? We still have to get rid of Naruto."

"No Sakura, you're not getting it. I think it's better if we just leave him alone. I'm apologizing to him."

"Why?"

"What made you hate him in the first place?"

"That he dared to set a competition for me and Sasuke-kun!"

"Look Sakura, why don't we set Naruto aside for a moment. Let's focus on Sasuke. Do you really think he's worth all the tears, all the pain?"

"Of course he is!"

"But Sakura, you have to realize he doesn't love you."

"Yes he does, we're going to go out together!"

"And what about Renji?"

"He does what he does for a minor payment." She moved he collar to let Ino see a hickey.

"Sakura!"

"So what? It's all for Sasuke-kun."

"What about Lee? He tells you he loves you on a daily basis, don't you want to know what it is like to be loved?"

"Sasuke-kun loves me!" Tears started pouring from her eyes.

"No he doesn't."

"Then why did he-"

"Sakura, It was only a one night stand. "

"_No it wasn't." _Sakura started pulling at her hair, Ino tried to stop her only to get scratched.

"Sakura please look at the truth. It was just a one night stand, please stop hurting yourself over him, why don't you try Lee? Maybe he's the one…"

"No! He's Horrible!"

"Just because of his eyebrows? He's actually cute with them!"

"Then why don't you date him?"

"…I-I want to date Chouji…"

"What?"

"He said all these sweet thing and …I-I want to know how it feels to be loved…"

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, JUST GET OUT!" Ino did as told. She heard as Sakura cried. She left the house and started crying as well.

At first when they got to Sai's apartment they were just watching movies but then when he bought some cake for them all, Naruto got pissed when Suigetsu told everyone about his job so he threw his plate at him, hitting Sai, Sai threw his, hitting Kiba, Kiba hit Gaara, Gaara hit Kiba, Kiba tried to hit Gaara, missed and hit Karin, Karin hit Matsuri, Matsuri hit Hinata and Hinata and Juugo tried to cool thing down but it was already war. Kiba, Suigetsu, Naruto and Sai were using the couch as a shield, Gaara , Matsuri, Temari and Shikamaru were using the table. Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was eating safely in a corner, and Juugo and Hinata were in the center trying not to fall and stop everything at the same time, but then Hinata slipped and Juugo caught her by the waist and this riled up Kiba, starting to throw everything to Juugo, missing and hitting Temari. And she started throwing things like there was no end.

"DIE TTEBAYO!" He threw something that looked like a ball…a fur ball…It hit Matsuri.

"Oh no you didn't-" Cake hit her face.

"That's it!" And only god know what did she throw at Naruto and Suigetsu. Seeing as their group was in medical condition Naruto decided to do something drastic.

"Kiba, remember those paint bombs I got you ttebayo?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we try them out?" They smirked, Kiba got out a little plastic box, it was filled with paint bombs.

"Guys!"

Everyone looked at them.. "Yeah?"

"Paint bombs! Is it okay Sai?" He nodded. "Take one!" They did, looked over the edge of their couch at their enemies, each pointing at someone.

"One…Two…Three!" The threw the bombs.

"Duck!" They huddled against each other.

"SAI!" Sai's guardian. Danzou. **( You just go busted, man!)**

"What is the meaning this?" Sai looked at his cake and paint covered friends, then at Danzou.

"Um…nothing?"

"Don't damn nothing me, y'all cleaning this mess up! Damn! Now if you excuse me I go to get going. But when I come back I want to see this place shinning!" And leave he did. After they magically cleaned everything, the laughed, said good bye and left. Kiba took Hinata home. Gaara took Matsuri, Shikamaru took Temari and Chouji. Everyone tried to take Naruto, but he said he wanted to walk home. They were like that for an hour before they simply gave up and Naruto went away. But he didn't go home, instead he went to a park. It wasn't near, but it wasn't far. He always went there to think or when he felt down. It had been like this since he could remember. He stopped when he realized there was someone in his favorite spot, under a cherry tree. It was Sasuke. Wow, he never thought he'd find the raven in a place like this. He Practically heard the boy stiffen when he sat down beside him. It was already night and you could see all the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said while looking up at the sky.

"…"

"I always come here to think or when I have a problem tteba, it just kinda calls me…"

"…"

"Do you have one?" He looked at the boy beside him.

"…"

"I guess even Uchihas have problems ttebayo…hehe."

The young Uchiha surprised himself when he talked, it just kinda slipped. "What bothers you…?" Naruto looked back at the stars.

"…I…I don't know…I just feel kinda bad today…like this day holds a very sad past event, something I can't remember…It's just the way I always feel on my birthdays…" He didn't intend on the raven hearing the last sentence, but Uchihas have very keen ears and, of course, heard it.

"You feel bad about your birthday?"

"...I do like my birthdays but…there's something about them that…" He stopped talking. They sat in silence for ten minutes when Naruto talked again.

"What about you? Is something bothering you?" Sasuke didn't say anything. The last time he trusted someone became the reason of his self induced isolation.

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay, I mean, I am just a crazy person asking you about your problems, ttebayo hehe."

"…Today…Today is the anniversary of the death of someone I loved…" Naruto looked at him.

"A relative?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh…at least you remember that person…I think…it's better than not remembering a thing about that someone, don't you think ttebayo? I can't remember anything about two people I think I loved because I hit my head when I was about eight years old and got amnesia. I don't recall anything from when I was a kid… "

"…"

"So know I don't remember where, when or how I met them, neither do I remember their faces. One I know I loved as a brother and he loved me as a brother as well, the other one I think I loved more than a brother or a friend, but I don't remember anything about them….although I do remember that the one I loved more than a brother had black hair and black eyes, just like you, and I also think I used to call him 'Susu-to', hehe, weird ain't it?" Sasuke's eyes widened. That name…

"Any ways, I have to be on my way before Jiraiya and Konan decide to scream my ear out because I'm late. Bye Sasuke."

"Wait." Naruto looked back.

"Yeah, tteba?"

"I'd…I'd like to..to…" Damn this was hard. "I…I want to…I want to consider you a friend…" Naruto stared at him for a few minutes before laughing, grinning and finally smiling at him.

"I'd be happy to consider you a friend ttebayo" Naruto's smile was so true that Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. Naruto started walking away and Sasuke was left to his thoughts.

Itachi heard the front door open and close.

"Oi, Sasuke, how do you use the-" He stopped when he saw his brother smiling lightly. It had been a while since he had seen a smile on Sasuke's face. So he decided not to ruin it…until he tried using the microwave and blowed up the kitchen…

**Mic: I wonder what it is that Naru-chan's dream means, and what about Sasu-chan, what did he remember? And who is this crazy long, spiky black haired man? And what about the purple haired boy? And that liquid? je je, God I love this.**

**Naruto: You are evil! Those poor boys! GOD I'M STARTING TO HATE YOU!**

**Mic: I'm feeling evil today, jeje**

**ITMB: I swear she kicks balls, peoples and puppies when she's pmsing.**

**Sasuke: No kidding *holding ice to his crotch***

**Mic: Shut up you fool *bitch slaps Sasuke* Review and I shall continue…**

**ITMB: You know that you have no right to demand that when your updating is terribly slow?**

**Mic: SO what? *bitch slaps ITMB***

**Naruto: Review and save us from this crazy authoress!PLEASE TTEBAYO!**


	10. A new friend and the mysterious entity

**Mic: Oh how I love cake! *eating cake***

**ITMB: That's another thing. Every time that time of the month comes, you eat even more sugar than you normally eat, when you're normal you eat sugar like that boy…um…oh yeah! L Ryuuzaki…I think… and I'm the one who always has to get you sweets in any type, shape or form. If it's bad now, I don't even want to imagine when we get married and you get cravings when you get pregnant, you're gonna turn diabetic woman!**

**Mic: Of course not! Dad makes me get a weekly check up and my sugar level Is fine! Besides who said I would marry a porn addict like you?**

**ITMB: You say that now, but I know you can't resist my charms. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Mic: *blushes* In your dreams moron! *punch* Any way…I want some more cake…**

**ITMB: I bet that when I propose to you, instead of a ring, I'll give you a extra super large donut, and instead of real flowers , I'll give you sugar flowers.**

**Mic: Anyways guys, I have tried since chapter two to change the summary of the story but my damn account won't let me, so have in mind that that is not the summary….I don't know which is though…I'll tell you in the next chapter!**

**ITMB: I will never know why it is that I love you…**

**Mic: On with the story! *eats more cake***

Naruto was on the way to his locker when someone called him.

"Naruto!" He turned around, It was Ino. He unconsciously lowered his head, preparing himself for the mental and possible physical abuse.

"Y-Yes?" He asked fearful of the consequences.

"Naruto…I….I wanted to….I wanted to apologize for everything I've done to you, I-I hope you can forgive me…" Naruto just stared up at her in shock.

"And I also wanted to apologize in Sakura's place, what we did was wrong and we shouldn't have named you a loser just because of your scars and because you were adopted. I guess we were jealous because your younger and smarter than us…I'm really, really sorry!" She bowed and looked up when Naruto touched her shoulder. He was smiling at her.

"It's alright, Ino-san. I don't hate you or anything." Ino smiled at him as well.

"Please, just call me Ino." Naruto nodded. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Ne, what about Sakura? Won't she be mad?"

"Actually she is mad already, she doesn't want to talk to me and…she made sure no one else does…" She looked sadly at the floor.

"…Ne, would you like to have lunch with us ttebayo?" She looked at him surprised.

"But-"

"It's okay, I already forgave you and I'm sure it will be okay with them as well."

"…Okay." They both smiled and headed to class together. When they entered everyone looked up, both blondes were nervous because of the sudden attention. Naruto headed to his usual seat and invited Ino to sit beside him. Gaara watched this from beside the male blonde and became instantly wary of Ino, giving off hostility waves. The girl felt them and bowed her head. Naruto glared at the redhead, who simply looked at him and nodded, instantly making the waves disappear. Every class went on like this. With Gaara (who had all the classes Naruto and Ino had) and any friend of the blonde boy present (except for Chouji and Hinata, the more pacific ones, but even they were a bit cautious) being extremely wary and especially hostile towards the blonde girl. Until Naruto got fed up. The bell had just rang to announce lunch time and he waited while Ino was in the bathroom. He saw everyone approaching him (Chouji and Hinata weren't there, he figured they had already gone to the cafeteria) and confronted them.

"Okay, what is wrong with you guys?"

"…Naruto, she-"

"I don't care! Why can't you let it go? She already apologized and I forgave her!"

"Naruto, how do you know it's not some kind of joke or something?"

"I don't know, I just do! Let it go!"

"How can you just forgive her like that? After everything she's done?"

"Look if you don't want to be near her then don't, but I'm sticking with her tteba." When Ino exited the bathroom he looked at her.

"Come, Ino." He took a hold of her hand and started walking away. She looked back at the guys humbly.

"Naruto, what abo-"

"Forget them, they're just a bunch of idiots. They think that you were just joking this morning."

"You shouldn't get angry at them because of me, Naruto." She looked apologetic at him.

"You're my friend now and I won't let them act like that when you're around ttebayo." He sounded really mad. Ino couldn't believe he defended her. After everything she did…

They both sat down on a table on a far corner of the cafeteria, Naruto's usual place, there was almost no one there. They both looked up when someone sat down with them. It was Hinata and Chouji.

"You're not going to act like the others right?"

"N-No, Na-Naruto-kun." And Chouji shook his head.

" I-Ino-san, I-I'm glad yo-you decided to jo-join us" She smiled. Ino smiled too.

"Thank you Hinata." She blushed a bit when she looked at Chouji. He smiled and continued eating. She blushed a bit more and looked away. One by one everyone else apologized to Ino and sat down. They eventually came to accept Ino, after seeing that she wasn't so bad and that she was under the influence of Sakura. Suddenly the whole place silenced when Sasuke came in. He never came to the cafeteria.

"Hi Sasuke, do you want to sit with us?"

"No." He didn't even look at Sakura. They all watched as he approached the table where Naruto and his friends were sitting. Naruto looked up at him.

"Oh, Hi Sasuke, take a seat." He made room for the raven who sat down.

"Hn." He nodded to show his thanks. Then simply crossed his arms, closed his eyes and ignored everyone else. The ones in the table looked at him, some gaped, some simply glanced his way. Everyone else in the cafeteria stared in shock. Especially Sakura, internally she was boiling in anger. Naruto couldn't talk so freely to Sasuke-kun, he didn't the right to do anything! And she was making sure he understood that. She quickly stood up and exited the cafeteria, Renji who was in the same table followed her.

Everyone else eventually somewhat got over the shock of Sasuke being there and continued eating.

Math Class 

Everyone was waiting for Shikamaru-sensei to show up though he wasn't particularly late. He finally entered the classroom.

"Guys, page 47, don't be loud or troublesome, I'm taking a nap." Laid his head on the desk and immediately started snoring. They looked at him for 5 minutes before they all started chatting. Naruto took out a black notebook and started doodling. Since Asuma had requested they sat in alphabetical order, starting with their surname for his class, instead of letting them seat where ever they wanted to, Sasuke and Naruto were next to each other near the back .

"Look teme, this is you." He showed the raven a little drawing of a funny looking duck with Sasuke's face. Sasuke took the notebook.

"Hey, don't you know the word please ttebayo?" Sasuke seemed to finish whatever he was doing and showed Naruto the drawing of a flea…with Naruto's face…

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Naruto stood up and pointed his finger at Sasuke. "TEME!"

"Naruto, if you don't shut up I'll tell Kakashi that it was you who stole his entire collection of Icha Icha last summer. And I'll also tell Iruka that you put that snake in his drawer."

Naruto 'eeped' and sat down and decided to concentrate back to his little doodles. Sasuke stared at him a while before taking a book out and starting to read. '_Why don't you remember…?'_

The bell had rung, announcing the end of the day. Sasuke was headed to his car, normally he would use his motorbike, but lately it had had some troubles with the brakes so until it was okay again he would use his car. He stopped when someone called him. He recognized the voice as Ino's. He mentally sighed.

"Ino, I already told you I-"

"No, it's not that, I-I wanted to apologize for always following you around and causing you trouble. I didn't think it affected you, I just thought on myself. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me." She bowed. Sasuke stared at her then started walking towards his car again.

"I forgive you." Ino watched as he got into his car and drove away. She felt happy with herself. That day Ino went smiling to her house.

It had been an hour since school ended. Naruto was watching TV when someone knocked on the door. He opened it to find a very tired and distressed looking Uchiha. He was wet because it was raining. He was panting which indicated that he had run all the way there. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. His duck-butt hair was down and he was a bit flushed.

"Sasuke! What the hell! You're all wet teme! Come on inside!"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

" Nagashi."

"What does he have to do with you running all the way over here?"

I don't have a clue to what to feed him. The little devil won't come out from under my bed, he won't listen to me and he's destroying all my freaking shoes. And every time I try to grab him he bites me." Naruto stared at him and laughed.

"Naruto."

"I-I know, I-I'm sorry, i-it's just that I didn't think an all mighty Uchiha could be afraid of a little puppy ttebayo." Sasuke glared.

"I am not afraid of that thing."

"Ye-Yeah right. Anyway lets go." He grabbed two jackets, one for him and one of Jiraiya's for Sasuke. He got two big umbrellas, got out and locked the door. He handed the jacket and one of the umbrellas to Sasuke. He knocked on the next door. Pein answered.

"Oh, Naruto."

"Hey, If Jiraiya comes home before I do, tell him that I'll be back soon, there's dinner in the fridge, his laundry is done and I cleaned everything so I want it to stay clean, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" He looked at the raven. "Oh Sasuke I didn't know you were friends with Naruto."

"You know him?"

"Yep, I'm friends with his brother Itachi."

"Oh, well anyways we gotta go, bye Pein."

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke…Oh Sasuke, tell Itachi that I need my book back." Sasuke nodded at him and finally the blonde and the raven were on their way. It passed ten minutes when Naruto noticed something.

"Hey, I f you got a car, why did you run here ttebayo?"

"The damn car didn't want to work."

"And why didn't you bring a coat?"

"Obito hid them and he wasn't home, Tobi didn't know where they were and Itachi had a hangover and he was sleeping, so I couldn't get his keys."

"And what about Nagashi? If you don't know what to feed him then what did you feed him yesterday?"

"Kakashi fed him yesterday, and the day before, I wasn't home."

"So you know Pein, do you know Konan too?"

"How can I _not_ know them, every time them and Itachi's other friends crash into my house I have to clean everything. Besides they don't let me sleep until 5 am."

"But don't you have servants or something to do that?"

"Yep but every time my parents go out on a business trip, which happens a lot, Itachi gives them the day, week, month, whatever it is off. He probably does it just to piss me off."

Sasuke glared at the blonde beside him when he laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing ttebayo."

They continued walking the rest of the way in silence.

They finally made it to find the kitchen in fire, boxers all over the living room, fire in the bathroom, Itachi trying to put the one in the kitchen out, Obito trying to put out the one in the bathroom, a muddy Tobi running around in nothing but a really long scarf, an orange swirl mask and a pair of boxers screaming 'I don't wanna shower', something gooey moving on the floor and a reading Kakashi sitting near the entrance. Naruto and Sasuke had the expression of a fish that fell out of the water.

" Itachi what is this?" Kakashi looked up at him.

"Oh hi Sasuke!"

"Wait a moment." Itachi and Obito finally could put out the fires.

"When I left this place was freaking clean! What did you do to it? And what is that thing?" He pointed at the gooey thing

"Well, you see, we all wanted pancakes, and we tried to use the microwave to heat up some chocolate milk for Tobi, it exploded and we don't know how the hell fire got into the bathroom."

"That doesn't explain what that thing is."

"That, my dear brother, is the pancakes." Sasuke and Naruto gaped at the thing, which continued to move.

"Don't worry kiddies, Uncle Kakashi will save us all from Uchiha Itachi's horrible cooking." He ignored the ' You don't know how to make chocolate milk' comment from Obito and kicked the thing out. Sasuke looked at Tobi.

"Tobi! Get into the shower!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Tobi."

"Ok!" And he went to the shower.

"And what are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Passing by, saw Tobi, thought on saying hi, heard there were going to be pancakes, decided to stay a while."

"Damn you all! Naruto my room is upstairs down the hall." Naruto nodded and went in the direction Sasuke pointed. Just when he got up the stairs he heard a yell of 'Are those my bosers?' from Sasuke. He laughed. He opened the door and found little Nagashi sleeping under the bed.

"Nagashi." The little puppy opened his eyes, when he saw Naruto's face he immediately went rushing towards him, barking and whining.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, ttebayo." Naruto went down the stairs. He saw Sasuke in the down stairs bathroom trying to clean it up, hopefully the fire hadn't been started too long ago so he was able to clean any trace.

"Ne, Teme, can I get something from your kitchen for Nagashi?"

"Yeah go ahead." Naruto passed the living room to find everyone seated on the sofa all the boxers gone, Tobi had somehow already bathed and was sitting there as well, with clean clothes. Wow, Sasuke was fast in controlling any situation. He entered the kitchen to find it in a terrible estate. There was more of that gooey stuff moving around there, the microwave was destroyed and everything was covered in mud. He sighed.

"Ne Nagashi, do you think you could wait a little while I clean this up?" The little dog seemed to understand, Naruto let him down and Nagashi ran into the living room. Naruto sighed again.

"Well, might as well get started ttebayo!" He found everything he needed to clean under the kitchen sink and started by putting away all the trash and gooey monsters in a big black plastic bag.

Sasuke had finally finished cleaning the downstairs bathroom, the TV room, the dining room, the hall, upstairs bathroom, Itachi's room, Obito's room, Tobi's room, the living room, the office and the other upstairs bathroom. All that was left to do was clean the living room and the kitchen. He was walking down the stairs when a delicious smell filled his senses. He walked into the living room to find it clean and everybody eating pancakes. Nagashi was eating pancakes as well, with a bit of milk. He then headed to the kitchen and found it exceptionally clean as well and Naruto was cooking something on the stove.

"You didn't have to clean, you know?"

"Maa." Naruto brushed it off and concentrated on some tomato sauce he was preparing.

"What are you doing?"

"Spaghetti, here try this." He held up a spoon with a bit of the stuff.

"How do I know it's not poisoned."

"It's not poisoned you teme! Just try it ttebayo!" Sasuke grabbed the spoon and put it in his mouth.

"Hmmm…..It's pretty good for something made by a dobe."

"TEME!"

"How bout you stay over for dinner Naruto?" Itachi's head popped out.

"U-Um…I have to ask Ero-sennin." Obito appeared.

"Ero sennin? As in Sennin? As in The Great Toad Sennin?"

"Yep…why?"

"He's the reason I started writing! How is it that you know him?"

"He's my godfather."

"Oh my god! I'm in the presence of the godson of a genius!" Obito kneeled in front of Naruto.

"U-Um, tteba…" Obito looked ready to faint from excitement. Suddenly Naruto's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"_Naruto._"

"Ero-sennin." That's it, Obito fainted.

"What's wrong?"

"_Where ever you are stay there for the night."_

"Why?"

"_Let whoever is in charge there on the phone."_ Naruto looked at Obito, then at Itachi, nodded and looked at Itachi.

"A-Ano, Ero-sennin wa-wants to talk t-to you." He handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Itachi? Is it you?"_

"Hai Jiraiya-san."

"_Heh, son, puberty hit you bad huh? I could barely recognize your voice. Anyway, Itachi I'm sorry to bother you with something like this, but I need you to take care of Naruto tonight for me."_

"Sure, but may I ask why?"

"_It's too late for __**him to come**__ over __**here**__ walking."_

"I understand. Don't worry I'll take care of him."

"_Thanks, say hi to your father for me. Bye"_ They both hung up.

"What did he say?" Itachi looked at the little blonde in front of him.

"Well, you are apparently staying over, Jiraiya had some business and said that he didn't want you to walk over there so late at night."

"So late? But it's 5 o' clock." Itachi shrugged and handed him the phone. Obito woke up.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Naruto is spending the night here."

"Oh…Hey Naruto do you think you could get me Jiraiya-sama's autograph?" He took out Jiraiya's latest book….which had been released four hours ago.

"Um, sure." He took a hold of the book and put it inside a pocket of his jacket.

Kakashi and Tobi appeared. "Itachi, me and little Tobi here are hungry."

"Everyone to the TV room. Since Naru-chan here" "Hey!" " already cooked for us, Itachi and me are handing out the plates." Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Tobi did as told. It wasn't long before Itachi and Obito walked into the room with the food. They even got a little milk for Nagashi who was on Naruto's lap.

"And here you go."

"Thanks." Obito was looking around in the massive collection of movies they had.

"Naruto, what would you like, horror, romance, comedy, action, drama, or my favorite, horror."

"U-Um, co-could it be comedy?"

"Sure." And he put on the movie.

They had all finished eating and Obito was washing the dishes, Naruto offered to do it but They wouldn't let him, saying something about being the guest.

They were talking in the living room when Tobi went into his room and got a teddy bear.

"Look Naru-chan, his name is Dei dei!"

"Dei dei?"

"He's very fond of a friend of mine, Deidara."

"You know Deidara? How about Sasori?"

"Yes I do, where did you meet them?"

"I met them at the mall!"

"And by mall do you mean '_De Point Bleu'_?

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head in obvious nervousness with a light blush staining his cheeks and Itachi smirked. Sasuke was looking at them both.

"Ne, Naru-chan do you want to hold Dei dei?"

"Sure, why not?" Tobi handed him the bear. Naruto smiled and looked at it. He looked at his eyes and suddenly his head started spinning. He found himself in the cell from his dream.

"What…?" He heard some laughing. He followed it to some stairs there were down the hall. He went up the stairs and into a garden. There he saw the two boys, the blonde one and the purple haired one. There was another one. The blonde and the purple kid were the same age as before. They were dressed up as servants. They had no bruises but they still looked very pale and thin.. The other kid was black haired and older than the blonde, yet younger than the purple kid. He couldn't see his face because it was a blur. He looked healthy and his clothes looked expensive, so he was probably the son of the master of the house. The three of them were playing with little paper boat that were floating in a little passing river. Suddenly someone called the new kid. He said goodbye and went into the house. The other boys stood up but the blonde fell down again. The purple kid carried him up and went into the place where the cell was.

He took the boy to the first room to the left in the hall. It was a bathroom. He placed the little boy on the sink. He lifted his left legs clothing, revealing bloody bandage on the boys shin. He unwrapped the bandage letting Naruto see a big open wound. The little blonde was crying due to the pain and Naruto felt his eyes fill with tears. The purple teen cleaned the wound with some alcohol. The blonds little hands fisted the others shirt. The when he finished the purple teen hugged the crying boy. The little blonde called him in what Naruto supposed was the teens name.

"Ranmaru…"

Then put him down and headed outside, hand in hand.

Everything disappeared and was replaced with something else. Naruto noticed he was in a library. He heard someone scream and turned around. The same black haired man was there. He was kicking the little blonde in the stomach. Then he punched him over and over again.

"STOP!" He tried to tackle the man, but he passed right through him, he tried and tried again but he couldn't do anything. The man finally went away. Naruto kneeled beside the boy, crying, telling the unconscious boy to wake up. He couldn't touch him. But prayed that he heard him.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry! Wake up, please wake up tteabyo." Everything turned into darkness. He didn't notice a pair of wise yet young black eyes watching the whole event from behind a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Real World 

Sasuke noticed Naruto was looking sadly at the teddy bear when suddenly he stood up letting go of the bear to hold his head. He screamed in excruciating pain. They all quickly stood up, Obito came out from the kitchen to try to get to the blonde but he would scream even more when they touched him. Suddenly he fell down. Still holding his head he started murmuring things.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry! Wake up, please wake up tteabyo." Tears were falling down his eyes. He was shaking fiercely. They finally got him calmed down. They changed him into one of Tobi's pj's (the closest ones to his size) And put him in a guest room. They checked his temperature and when they made sure he was alright Kakashi went home and everybody else went to sleep. Nagashi was sleeping beside Naruto.

Two Hours Later 

Itacho woke up when he heard his door open and close. He sat up and looked at someone that had his face hidden in the shadows.

"Naruto?"

"Itachi. Long time no see." That wasn't Naruto's voice. It was a bit deeper. He could see his eyes. They were a glowing blood red.

"Who are you?"

"Forgotten me so soon? You should remember, after all your uncle helped in my creation." Itachi's eyes widened.

"Kyuubi! I thought you were suppressed."

"I cannot be suppressed. I have only been dormant all these years. I have always had the power to come out if I want to."

"And why only now have you done it?"

"Naruto's memories are coming back." Itachi kept silent.

"I cannot suppress them any longer. For now he is somewhat safe from the trauma it will bring him because he thinks they are dreams. He can't see anyone's face, except for Ranmaru. "

"Then what happened back there was-"

"A memory. They for some reason have become stronger and I cannot control what Naruto remembers and what not. Every memory will leave a bigger shock on him than the last one. I need you to explain this to Jiraiya."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because while the memories come back, the time I can come out is limited and controlled. Right know I shouldn't have been able to do it, not until a full day after the memory. And the man's schedule is too irregular. I tried to contact him yesterday but he wasn't present. Tell Jiraiya that the day that he thought Naruto had a nightmare, was a memory. Tell him that the days Naruto's memories come back he has to give him an aspirin, it will reduce both the pain and the aftershock. Also tell him that the other experiment done is already on the move."

"The physical one?"

"Yes. Because it is not natural, Naruto will feel a pain far worse than anyone existent. So the day it finally happens, he has to sedate him immediately or Naruto could die due to the pain. Also tell him that it will have the same effect on him than on everyone who has it already but it will only happen once a year, for a whole week."

"How is it possible it does that? Shouldn't it have a normal course?"

"Yes, but the investigation was uncovered before _he_ could give the final dose to Naruto."

"When will it happen."

"Sadly I cannot tell you for I, myself am not sure."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, tell your brother to use a condom." **(ITMB: That's my special touch, hehe) **They both chuckled. Suddenly Kyuubi grabbed his head.

"Fuck…"

"What?"

"My time has run out. Tell Jiraiya and Kakashi everything. It will be a good idea to have someone watch Naruto at school. Also tell them that I will try to come out to tell them about any irregular activity in Naruto's mind. Every time Naruto' s eyes are becoming bloodshot is probably because I will appear. Tell them to watch out after I do Naruto may get a very high fever because of the mental strain my appearance causes him. And that when I appear, Naruto's eye color may not always change. " Suddenly he fell. Itachi approached the blonde and opened one of his eyelids. His pupils were turning blue once again. He took the blonde and carried him back to the guest room, made sure there were no signs of fever and went back to his room, sleep gone and a million of questions in his head.

**Mic: So? How was that?**

**ITMB: I admit the Memory part was kinda good (I like the dream memory better tough..) The Kyuubi one was a lot better. But I think that you suck the fun out of everything you write."**

**Mic: What?**

**ITMB: The cake part, the wet Sasuke part, the pancakes part, you sucked the fun out of it.**

**Mic: Oh god! I'm a horrible writer! * Goes to cry to a corner***

**ITMB: * sweatdrops* Please review and tell me If Mic and I should get married….and if you say no it's cause your jealous, bastards!**


	11. How life goes

**Mic: Today I don't feel so good so let's just go on with the story…**

****

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was all really dark, meaning that it was night. He obviously freaked out. He tried to stand up but as soon as he did his knees buckled. He fell. He couldn't remember a thing that happened yesterday.

"ERO-SENNIN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Someone barked, Naruto looked back at little Nagashi. Then the door burst open. Everyone was there.

"What happened?" Naruto looked at Itachi, then at Sasuke, at Obito, at Tobi, at Nagashi and finally at Itachi.

"…Where am I?"

"You were staying the night over remember?"

"Oh…yeah…what time is it?"

"2:30 in the morning."

"Oh…what happened?" Sasuke was about to talk when Itachi beat him to it.

"You fell asleep in the living room."

"Really? Sorry ttebayo."

"It's okay, anyway let's get some sleep, Naruto do you feel well enough to go to school later?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Last night you bumped your head."

"Really? I don't remember…" He touched his head. "But now that you mention it, it does hurt a bit…"

"Well, okay let's get some sleep. Good night Naruto."

"Good night everyone." The door closed and Naruto crawled back into the bed and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up to find a note on the nightstand. It said:

_Naruto._

_There is a towel in the bathroom to your left if you want to take a shower. Jiraiya passed an hour ago to leave your backpack. There is a spare uniform in the closet. Breakfast is at 6:30. Don't be late._

_Sasuke._

Naruto looked at the clock, it read 6:00. He went into the bathroom.

While Naruto walked down the stairs he was trying to make it seem like the uniform wasn't too big. And failing terribly. From the size it was obvious it was Sasuke's. The main problem was the jacket. It covered his hands completely. Every time he tried to roll up the sleeves they would simply unroll themselves. The pants on the other hand hung low on his hips, he was lucky he had a belt with him last night. He also had to roll them up so he didn't step on them. The shirt was also big, but he found a way to make it seem like it was his size. He couldn't use his own uniform because yesterday when he had come with Sasuke he was still wearing it and it got dirty while he cleaned up the kitchen and the living room and cooked. Apparently Uchihas didn't know about aprons.

"Good morning Naruto." He looked up to see a robe wearing Obito.

"I see Sasuke's uniform is too _big_ for someone as _short_ as you." He smirked.

"I'm not short bastard! I'm just vertically challenged!"

"Yeah sure kiddo." He ruffled the blondes hair. An occurrence seemed to make itself present on Obitos mind.

"Hey, shouldn't you be almost as tall as Sasuke even if you are a bit younger?"

"Tsunade-no-bachan says that it's because of the way I was used to be eating tteba." Obito looked a bit saddened by the explanation.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for breakfast." They reached the kitchen to find Itachi drinking coffee, Tobi decorating pancakes and Sasuke eating what looked like his face on a two inches tall pancake tower.

"Naru-chan, Obito-chan! Here! Pancakes!" He handed them each a plate with pancake towers as tall as Sasuke's. One had Obito's face and the other Naruto's face.

"Thank you Tobi."

"Thanks- Hey why do I look like a girl in this?"

"Because you look pretty like a girl, Naru-chan." Every Uchiha smirked, except for Tobi who grinned.

"I'm not pretty!" Tobi seemed to think for a bit.

"You're beautiful!"

"NO!"

"You're cute?"

"No I'm not cute!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm…I-I don't know, I'm just not pretty!"

"Then why do you look like a girl?"

"I don't look like a girl ttebayo!"

"Yes you do, when you came with Sasu-chan the other day Tobi thought you were a girl." Naruto decided to start eating before he got humiliated further. But the way he ate told you that he was on a pancake murdering rampage. Itachi gave Naruto a glass of juice when he noticed the blonde was starting to touch his head too frequently.

"Drink it."

"Thanks." For some reason he felt better when he drank it, he had felt like he was getting a massive headache.

"Your uniform isn't dry yet, I'll give it to you later."

"Oh, thanks tteba."

"Come on we're going to be late." Naruto swallowed the last bite, put his dishes in the sink said his thanks and followed Sasuke out the door. They both got into his car. When they got to the school Naruto felt really nervous under the attention draw to the fact that Sasuke appeared with Naruto. He said bye to Sasuke and headed toward the school, trying to find Kiba. Neither the raven nor the blonde were aware of jealous, malicious green eyes watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Weeee 

"Kiba!" The brunette turned around when someone called him.

"Naruto, hey man! Where were you yesterday? I went to your house but no one was home and your phone was off."

"Oh, sorry. I spend the night at Sasuke-teme's." Kiba gaped at him.

"What? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I fell asleep."

"I don't trust him." Naruto turned around to look at Gaara.

"Who?"

"Uchiha."

"Why not tteba?"

"I know him since I was a kid. He doesn't just talk to anybody like that. He's up to something."

"No he's not ttebayo!"

"That's not your uniform."

"Huh?" He looked at Kiba.

"It's way too big for you."

"Oh, this is the teme's." They both stared at him.

"What? Mine got dirty while I helped him with something tteba."

"Ah huh, Naruto, you do know that wearing Sasuke's uniform will give a strange impression to everyone right?"

"What impression?" Kiba leaned down to whisper something in Naruto's ear, who blushed a shade of red that would put Hinata in shame.

"T-T-That's no-not true!"

"Well…" Naruto punched the brunette.

"KIBA!"

"Okay, okay, just kidding. Geez! Anyway, do you want to go for some ramen after school?"

"Ichiraku?"

"Ichiraku."

"Okay!" The bell rang, Kiba said goodbye and Gaara and Naruto headed towards their first class of the day…History…They entered the room and were surprised to see Kakashi already there.

"Ah, Naruto, you did come today! Good to know!...Are you good enough to come to practice today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because of last night."

"When I hit my head?"

"…Why yes."

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing, anyway go take a seat you two." And as always it was at the back. Ino was already there.

"Hi Ino."

"Hi Naruto, Gaara." The redhead nodded.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Kakashi said you hit your head."

"OH, yeah it's okay, just a little bump."

"Okay." They turned to look at Kakashi reading. They sighed and started doing other things.

I Like Cookies! 

They were in literature class. Iruka was talking about Shakespeare and everyone was bored to death. Kiba and Naruto were almost asleep when Naruto heard someone calling him. He looked back and saw Ranmaru, the purple haired kid from his dream. His eyes widened.

"Ranmaru…"

"Naruto?" Kiba looked at his blonde haired friend. He was looking at the back of the room, like someone was there.

"Naruto? Buddy?" He shook his shoulder. The blonde looked at him. His eyes were different…they were…sad, something very rare to see in those blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"You alright man?"

"Oh…yeah…" The sadness disappeared to give way to another emotion…melancholy…The blonde looked out the window, ignoring everyone else. Kiba looked worried at his friend.

Practice 

"Okay kiddies, how about we spar, Lee and Suigetsu, Juugo and Naruto and Sasuke and me. Then I will spar with Karin." They went into position and Karin sat down. Sakura didn't attend class that day. And they started. In the first spar Lee had the advantage. In the second one Juugo was winning, and in the third spar Kakashi had the advantage. He heard his phone ring. It stopped ringing. Then it rang again.

"Okay, Sasuke, If that thing rings three times, I have to pick up."

It stopped and rang again.

"What do you know, I _do_ have to pick up." Kakashi attended his phone and Sasuke got his bottle to drink some water.

"_Kakashi."_

"Why, if it isn't Itachi, what can I do for you?"

"_Kyuubi came out last night." _Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and moved to his office.

"What did he say?"

"_Naruto's memories are coming back. What happened last night was a memory. He said that when a memory comes, we have to give him an aspirin. The deeper the memory was buried by Kyuubi, the bigger the pain and aftershock it brings. I already gave him one today, it was dissolved in his juice. He also said that the physical experiment is starting to affect Naruto slowly."_

"When?" His voice sounded serious in contrast with his normal happy voice.

" _He doesn't know."_

"Alright, thank you for telling me." He hung up and sighed. His Sensei's kid really was a handful but he wouldn't have it different. Suddenly he heard someone screaming. He ran out of the office to see Juugo was hurt, with Karin trying to tend to his arm(it was twisted at an awkward angle from the shoulder), Lee in front of them in defend mode and Sasuke was trying to get to Naruto, who looked like a wild animal, ready to attack anyone. Kakashi mouthed 'Distract him'. Sasuke seemed to understand him and got in action. While Naruto was distracted with Sasuke, Kakashi tackled the blonde from behind, sitting on his back and immobilizing both arms. The blonde struggled.

"GET THE HELL OF OFF ME BASTARD!" Everyone was surprised to hear a voice a bit deeper than the blondes leave his mouth.

"Kyu-Naruto! Calm down! It's practice, calm down!"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes." The blonde stopped moving immediately.

"You won't do anything?"

"No I won't Kakashi, but if you don't get off I will." A death warning.

"Okay just checking." He got off. The blonde looked at everyone, stopping briefly to stare at Sasuke and concentrated on Kakashi.

"I apologize, _Naruto's_ _mind panicked because of something._" The last went unheard by everyone but Kakashi. He turned back and started walking towards Juugo. Karin stood up.

"It's okay Karin." Karin looked at Kakashi, nodded and stepped aside. Everyone watched as 'Naruto' kneeled beside Juugo.

"I'm sorry for causing this and I'm sorry for the pain to come." Before anyone could even blink, the blonde took a hold of the shoulder and forearm. He made a quick pull and push motion, then instantly let go. Juugo yelled because of the pain. He stood up when Karin kneeled beside the injured boy.

"Move your arm." Juugo looked at him and did as told. He was surprised to see that he could move it normally and without any type of pain.

"I apologize once again. It will not repeat itself." He bowed. Everybody noticed 'Naruto's' strange behavior so unlikely to his normal one. And his eyes were serious and cold, when they were normally happy and determined.

"It's okay…" Kakashi went into his office and came back with a glass of water.

"Here, it's dissolved."

"Thank you." He gulped it all down.

"Okay everyone, practice ends early today, I have to attend a meeting so off you go you maggots." They changed back to his uniforms. 'Naruto' was walking away when someone called him.

"Naruto, you didn't forget about the ramen did you?"

"Of course not…..um….Kiba!" He looked at back at Kakashi who mouthed 'Do it!' and left.

"So….shall we get going?"

"Yeah, hey man, your voice is a bit different."

"I have a sore throat."

"You didn't in the morning."

"Yeah, I don't know why." Kiba looked confused at him, then brushed it off.

"Come on, let's get into the car." Once they did 'Naruto' told Kiba that he was a bit tired and needed to sleep. Kiba said that it was okay and that he would wake the blonde up when they got there. 'Naruto' immediately fell asleep.

The Sparkles Attack! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" The blonde opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"We're here man, Ichiraku." He was now fully awake. He got out of the car and followed Kiba into the ramen restaurant. While he did, Naruto was realizing that he didn't remember what happened after the middle of his spar with Juugo. He brushed it off when Ayame, the owner's daughter appeared.

"Naruto-kun! We haven't seen you around for a while!"

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy tteba!"

"The usual?" Naruto nodded. "And for you sir?"

"Same as blondie please."

"Alright, so that will be two bowls of miso ramen, right? I'll bring them right away." She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"Naruto-ni-chan!"Both boys turned around. There was a thirteen year old brunette with a really, really long scarf standing there.

"Konohamaru! Long time no see! How have you been?"

"I can't complain, ne Ni-chan where have you been? I've looked all over for you!"

"I've been kinda busy lately ttebayo, look, this is Kiba" He pointed at the dog-lover.

"Hi Kiddo." He drank from a water bottle he had. Konohamaru seemed to think about something.

"Ne, Ni-chan, are you on a date?" Kiba spit the water and Naruto choked with his own saliva. When he got air into his lungs once more, he quickly denied what the boy said.

"N-NO! We're o-only friends!" Damn! Naruto just won the national blushing contest. Kiba had a light pink blush on his cheeks too.

"I already have a girlfriend!"

"Then you're cheating on her?"

"NO! This is NOT a date!"

"Oh, okay, I have to go, see ya Ni-chan." The evil kid left and Kiba and Naruto got themselves in an extremely awkward silence, until the ramen came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 47 ramen bowls and a broke Kiba later 

"Bye Kiba, sorry about the ramen."

"Yeah, say that to my wallet." He left and Naruto opened the apartment. He was surprised to find Jiraiya there.

"Ero-sennin? What are you doing here ttebayo?"

"What I can't come to my own house ?"

"No, I mean normally you aren't here until after seven."

"I felt like taking a break, my editor owes me that much."

"Okay, I'm gonna go change." He went into his room. When he finished he washed Sasuke's Uniform and put it in the dryer.

"Ne, Ero-sennin, can I go later to Sasuke's house? I need to give him back his uniform."

" 'Course Kiddo." Naruto sat down next to Jiraiya in the couch.

"…Ne, Ero-sennin tteba?

"Yeah?"

"…What kind of people were my pa-parents?"Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

"…They were, well they were real weird Hehe." Naruto glared at him.

"And they were the most kind and generous people I have ever known." The blonde stared at him. "Your father decided to follow in my steps, he taught History and Literature. He also created the '_Rasengan Dojo'_, everyone used to call him '_The Yellow Flash Of Konoha'_ because of his distinctive speed while fighting. Your mother on the other hand decided to study law, becoming a very respected lawyer, and even if she didn't practice any kind of fighting, she had quite a punch, defending herself quite well. She had to, otherwise she wouldn't have survived the first seventeen years of her life, she used to live in a very bad neighborhood."

"It's funny how she and your father came to know each other. Your father had been in a party and somehow got drunk. He destroyed a car and was brought to court. Kushina, that's your mother name, was the lawyer of the owner of the car. Because throughout her childhood she had seen the act your father committed thousands of times, she immediately hated his guts. In the end your father did spend the night in jail then next day I bailed him out and he started to stalk her until she accepted to go out with him."

"It was supposed to be only one date, yet somehow they married each other at the age of twenty two, nine months later having a child, you. You do look a lot like your father, except for the shape of your eyes. They are your mother's. Your personality is a trait from your mother as well, Minato, your father, was a more pacific type of person. I remember your mother used to repeat something like your ttebayo, but I can't remember what it was….Wait here." The man went into his room and came out with a portrait.

"Here, it's a picture of them just right after your birth, you're there too." There was a blonde man, taller than Naruto could ever hope to be. He had blue eyes and was hugging a beautiful red head woman, she had green eyes. They were both smiling. There was a little bundle of orange in her arms. It was a little blonde baby. Naruto stared in awe at the picture

"Is that really me?"

"Yeah, you were a real handful from what I can remember. I used to babysit you sometimes."

"W-What happened t-to them?"

"…Why don't we leave that for later?"

"But-"

"Don't you have a uniform to deliver?"

"I forgot about it ttebayo!" The blonde hurried to the washroom and Jiraiya sighed in relief. '_That was a close one…'_ A while later Naruto came back with the uniform, it looked clean and neat.

"Come on brat, we gotta get going."

"You're taking me?"

"Yep, afterwards were going to eat something and buy you some clothes, you really need something not orange."

"But I like that color tteba!"

"Yeah, well, I don't. Come on." And so they headed towards Jiraiya's other car, a red Ferrari. It was surprising they were using that one because the man adored his van and used it for everything.

"We're not taking Naku?" Yep, he even named him…well, her.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"…I kinda crashed her."

"YOU CRASHED NAKU? BUT I CLEANED HER JUST YESTERDAY! SHE WAS FREAKING SPARKLING!"

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled either, the usual workshop was closed so I had to take her to a new one, only god knows what they're doing to my baby."

"Then why did you crash her in the first place?" They got into the car and Jiraiya drove to the Uchiha's home, mansion, compound, whatever you want to call it. They delivered the uniform, got Naruto's, confirmed he was taking Tobi for ramen the next day, said bye and headed to the mall. They were currently in the food court.

"So what do you want?" Naruto was about to answer when Jiraiya interrupted him. "No ramen."

"Why not?"

"You eat it every day! Why do that when you always cook other things?"

"Because ramen is wonderful!"

"Wonderful my ass, choose or I choose."

"Okay, okay, um…pizza." They ordered and sat down.

"Ne, do you know someone named Ranmaru?" Jiraiya choked because of the sudden question.

"Uh, never heard of him."

"Oh…okay then…" He continued eating.

"Ne, what was Orochimaru like before? Was he different?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto a bit sadly.

"…He…He was different….He was…..He was serious, yet happy, I mean, he was very different then when he was taking care of you…." Naruto looked at him expectantly. "Look even if he did everything that he did to you, you have to know that he did have a heart and cared for you, he just…he changed…he started drinking and became violent….he…he changed…but still I know he never meant to do anything bad to you." Naruto looked down at the table.

"I know…" Suddenly the blonde perked up.

"Ne, how did you meet ba-chan?"

"Who are you calling ba-chan you brat?" Naruto turned around to see Tsunade and her assistan, Shizune there. Their pig, Ton Ton was present too.

"Ah, my beautiful Tsunade! What a pleasure to meet you here! Come on sit down you two!" And they sat.

"Ne Shizune-nee-chan, how did you get Ton Ton in here? I thought animals weren't allowed in."

"A little talk is all you need Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, that and a punch brat." Naruto looked at her like 'WTF' when the previous question he had made came into his mind.

"Ne, Tsunade-no-bachan, how did you and Ero-sennin meet?"

"Well, brat, we were about 13 years old, I was walking home from school when this idiot came and started saying those lame corny lines idiotic people use."

"You know you fell for them, Tsunade-hime." Tsunade blushed a tiny bit.

She cleared her throat "Yeah, well anyway I somehow became friends with the baka and he bugged me for years until I accepted to go out on a date with him and here we are now."

"That was years ago right?" Tsunade hit him in the head saying 'Brat!'.

"Ow, you old hag! I just meant that I'm surprised you're not married yet!" Both looked at him in surprise, looked at each other, blushed and looked away. Shizune and Naruto saw this and looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah well, I don't see you proposing to anyone brat!"

"I'm fifteen years old! I'm too young to get married ttebayo!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Damn evil old people!

"Would you ladies like to accompany me and the little yellow flea over here" "HEY!" "To get him some non-orange clothes? I think we could use the opinion of a woman."

"Sure." Both women looked evilly at Naruto. " We do have some ideas." Each one took him by one arm and dragged him away.

"YOU TREATOROUS ERO-SENNIN!" Jiraiya sighed.

"Nothing more scary then a woman shopping." And proceeded to follow them….and eventually lost them so he decided to go to a nearby bar, knowing Tsunade, he wasn't seeing Naruto until late at night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later on 

This was just crazy! It had been three hours and these women still wouldn't let him go, and it had been hours since he had seen Jiraiya. He had fought, struggled, screamed but at the end Tsunade simply took him by one leg and dragged him around. He now knew how Fiona from Shrek had felt when the ogre carried her to take her with prince whatever-it-was.

"Are we done yet? I wanna sleep."

"Just one more stop. Ah, there it is!" Naruto looked at the shop. It was pink. He looked at the yellow sign. The dress world.

"Why is it pink?"

"Because it's a dress shop."

"A dress sho- oh no, there's no way I'm going in there tteba!"

"Come on, it's for your job!"

"Nope."

"Well even let you pick the color."

"No!"

"Too bad we're not asking brat." The woman grinned, the boy screamed bloody murder, the other woman giggled and the pig 'oinked'. The blonde struggled and yet the women disappeared with him in the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Damn I want food! 

Naruto entered the school to find everyone extremely silent. And they were watching his every step. He decided to look for Kiba, or someone who would tell him what happened. He found Hinata running towards him.

"Ne, Hinata, where are Gaara and Kiba?"

"G-Gaara-san said tha-that h-he had to go so-somewhere with his fa-father and K-Kiba-kun said t-that he has t-to help out i-in the s-shelter."

"Oh, hey do you know what's wrong with everyone today?" Hinata looked down at the floor. And stuttered nervously.

"Y-You have t-to see y-your locker-r." She took his hand and pulled him hurriedly towards the locker. Naruto was surprised to see Ino, Sai, Chouji and everyone else there. They looked worriedly at Naruto. The blondes eyes widened at the red note glued to the little metal door.

_Be careful._

_If you don't watch your back, today could be your last day in this school. _

It was Sakura's hand writing. Ino quickly took the note off and threw it away.

"Come on Naruto, don't listen to that note." The rest of the day Naruto didn't dare to go anywhere alone, and nobody wanted him to go anywhere alone. That day it was Sai who accompanied the blonde home.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"…Naruto do you have plans for today? Perhaps we could go to somewhere?"

"Sorry Sai, Sasuke, his cousin and I are going to Ichiraku, I think you could come if you like." Sai was about to answer when his phone beeped. He looked at the small message he had received.

"Sorry Naruto, but apparently Danzou wants me to get home."

"Okay tteba." They had already arrived at the apartment's parking lot.

"Well, bye Sai."

"Bye Naruto, take care."

"You too tteba!" The blonde hurried up the stairs and into the apartment. He went into his room to take a bath and change. He had just finished his homework when someone knocked on the door. He opened it to find both Sasuke and Tobi standing there.

"Hi Naru-chan!"

"Hi Tobi, Sasuke, come in!" Tobi did, but Sasuke stayed outside.

"Is it okay if I leave Tobi here for a while? Itachi and Obito aren't home and I have to meet with Kakashi so I can't go with you."

"Sure, ttebayo!"

"Okay, Tobi, listen to Naruto okay, don't cause trouble."

"No Sasu-chan! Tobi won't cause trouble!"

"Okay, bye."

"Yeah, bye." And the raven disappeared. Naruto closed the door and looked at Tobi. He was sitting on the couch.

"Okay Tobi, today as I promised, we're going to Ichiraku Ramen! They serve the best ramen in the world ttebayo!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Come on!"

"Okay!" Naruto grabbed a coat, his keys and some money and both got out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In Ichiraku 

"Here we are Tobi! The greatest ramen serving restaurant in the whole universe ttebayo!" They had just gotten out of the cab. Naruto had already payed. And both entered the warm place. It was really cold outside and it looked like it was going to rain.

"What do you want Tobi?"

"Tobi doesn't know, what does Naru-chan want?"

"Well, I always order miso ramen so how about we start with that?" Tobi nodded.

"Hello Naruto-kun, what would you like today?"

"The usual for both please, Ayame-nee-chan."

"Sure! I'll be right back." And she disappeared.

"Ne Naru-chan, is she your nee-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, No, I call her that because I've known her for a very long time and sometimes she does act like an older sister."

"Oh, she's pretty just like Naru-chan!"

"I already told you I'm not pretty!"

"Naruto-ni-chan!" Both boy turned to look at the brunette.

"Konohamaru! You here again?"

"Yeah, ne, whose your friend?"

"Oh, this is Tobi, Tobi, this is Konohamaru."

"Hi."

"Hi Kono-chan!"

"Kono-chan?"

"Yeah, anyway do you want to eat with us?"

"No thanks, I gotta go, bye!"

"Bye ttebayo!"

"Bye Kono-chan!" Ayame then came back with two big bowls of ramen.

"Here you are!"

"Thanks, Ayame-nee-chan!"

"Thank you Ayame-chan!" Ayame smiled warmly at both of them before leaving to attend another customer. They started eating.

"So? How is it tteba?"

"It's just as you said Naru-chan!"

"Glad to know you liked it!" They continued eating bowl after bowl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX God I hate squirrels sometimes XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Tobi were walking waiting for a cab. They both had full tummies and smiles on their faces. It was funny but at the time Naruto noticed there weren't any people in the street.

"Hey idiot!" Naruto turned around to find Renji and his gang of thugs walking toward them. His mind started racing. He took Tobi's hand.

"Run!" Tobi did as told. Both boys tried to get out of there as fast as they could, only to end up in an alley with a dead end.

"So nowhere to run now huh?" Naruto looked at them. He was starting to panic. Especially because Tobi was present, meaning they could harm the boy.

"W-What do y-you want? I-I h-haven't done a-anything."

"Actually you did. You dared to get friends." He walked right in front of Naruto.

"Now, what made you think you had the right to get friends?" He punched Naruto in the gut. The blonde fell to his knees.

"Naru-chan!" Tobi tried to get close to Naruto but two of them got a hold of him by his arms.

"Naru-chan?" Tobi looked up at the malevolent grin the brown haired boy had glued to his face.

"Stop hurting Naru-chan!"

"And why would I do that?" He kicked the blonde.

"Give me a good reason why I should stop hurting this idiot." He continued kicking him. Naruto could do nothing but scream at the pain, especially when the rest of the started kicking him as well. Someone pulled him up by his collar, only to punch him again and again. They let him go and Renji put his foot on Naruto's head. He slowly started to put pressure on it, making Naruto scream even more.

"STOP IT!" Naruto weakly looked at Tobi. Renji grinned and ordered two of his friends to take the blonde each by one arms. Someone handed him a metallic bat.

"Look carefully, this is what happens when you don't understand where your place is!" He hit Naruto with the bat. Blood came out of the blonde's mouth.

"LEAVE NARU-CHAN ALONE!" They stopped. Tobi was crying. Renji grinned and gave Naruto one last hit on the head for a good measure. The thugs let the blonde go. Naruto was on the verge of unconsciousness. His vision was blurred and he could barely move. Renji walked towards Tobi.

"No…L-Leave T-Tobi a-a-a-alone…" Renji looked at him. The teen kneeled beside Naruto. He hoisted his head up by pulling at the blonde locks.

"And what if I don't?" He slapped the blonde.

"I-It's me-e you're…y-you're a-after…..j-just let h-him g-go…" Renji laughed.

"I am afraid I can't do that. What fun would it be?" He slapped him again and let go. He headed towards Tobi again.

"Why are you crying? Huh? What are you a wuss?"

"TOBI IS NOT A WUSS!"

"Oh really? Then what are you? A baby? A faggot? Or are you simply retarded?"

"TOBI IS NOT RETARDED!" Renji struck a nerve. And he knew it, so he decided to use it in his advantage.

"Tell me, Tobi was it? Are you retarded? Huh? Are you? Are you stupid? Huh? Tell me are you?" Tobi cried harder and Renji punched him.

"Look at the retarded! He's crying!" Everyone laughed. Renji punched Tobi in the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Renji looked at Naruto, the blonde had somehow gotten up. But wait, there was something different about his eyes…they…they were red…and his voice was different too, probably from screaming.

"And what if I don't want to?" He punched the boy again and Naruto glared. He ran forward, and gave a good punch in the gut to the brown haired boy. His thugs let go of Tobi and attacked Naruto, the blonde used Renji as a shield, and kicked one of them while punching the other. Because of the force of the attacks, Renji was unconscious already. The rest of them tried to hit the blonde as well but he quickly disposed of them. The blonde walked towards Tobi, his eyes slowly becoming to normal.

"A-Are y-you o-okay Tobi-i?" The boy nodded.

"Good…" His voice became normal too. Suddenly he fell down.

"NARU-CHAN!" _Naruto weakly opened his eyes. He looked around….where was he…? He wasn't in the alley, and Tobi wasn't there so…..what was this place….? He was surrounded by water. He could see the bubbles his movements produced. He could see the surface yet didn't need to move towards it. His mind was completely at peace. He didn't find the need to breath nor the strength to move. He closed his eyes. It had been a while since he had felt so at ease. When he opened his eyes he saw himself floating just above the surface, but it wasn't him, the other boy had his hair slightly shorter and he had no scars. His blonde hair was…darker and his skin was a bit paler. His pupils were red and the white part of the eye was replaced completely by black __**(1).**__ The figure put both his hand in the line that limited both air and water. Naruto did as well, coming in contact with the other's hand which intertwined their fingers with the blue eyed boy's ones. He looked into the others eyes._

"_You belong with me…" Naruto's eyes started closing._

"_Why did you leave me?" He could barely keep his eyes open._

"_I'm waiting for you…" Even in the darkness Naruto could hear that voice. A voice full of….sorrow…_

"_Come with me…you belong here…Naruto…" _

"_I'm waiting here for you…"_

"_Why won't you come…?" Naruto opened his eyes once more, the other was still there, watching him._

"_I'll come for you…" The form's grip on Naruto's hands got stronger, like he didn't want Naruto to go. Naruto closed his eyes._

"_I promise…" He opened them again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MEAN WHILE IN THE EXCACT MOMENT OF THE 'DREAM' XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a big dark room, someone opened his eyes. He chuckled darkly.

"I'm coming for you…Naruto…How ironic, we're closer than expected, why it will take me only a day to see you…" He chuckled once again

- It's time for a change don't you think? -

Everything was black. Slowly things started to morph in front of him. The alley, Tobi, everything was there. The Uchiha seemed to be screaming at him, yet Naruto didn't hear a single word leave his mouth. He blinked. The sounds were slowly coming to him.

"Naru-chan!" Naruto focused on Tobi.

"W-What?"

"Naru-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I think so…" Everything that happened came back to him. He quickly sat up, screaming at the pain that shot through his body.

"Naru-chan!"

"I-It's o-okay Tobi…" He reached into his pocket and used the speed dial to call the first person in his list. Jiraiya.

"_Hello?"_

"E-Ero-sennin…"

"_Naruto? Are you okay?"_

"I-I need y-you to c-c-come pick us u-up. We're i-in an a-alley t-two blocks f-from I-Ichi-Ichiraku…" He hung up before the man could do anymore questions. Naruto slowly fell asleep again. This time his encounter with the blonde not repeating itself.

Jiraiya got to the alley twenty minutes later to find a very seriously beaten Naruto, a Tobi with a black eye and several unconscious guys he recognized from Naruto's school.. He quickly hoisted Naruto up (He had walked all the way there, he had lend his car for a while) and quickly headed to the nearest hospital which conveniently was Tsunade's. He looked back every minute to make sure Tobi was following him, which wasn't really necessary, the little Uchiha was holding on to the back of his jacket. When he finally got there he had practically screamed to get aome attention for Naruto, luckily Tsunade was down there with Shizune and quickly got to work on the blonde. Jiraiya and Tobi stayed in the waiting room with a nurse attending the Uchiha's wounds.

- With our dear old grumpy Sasuke-

Sasuke was drinking a coffee, while still waiting for Kakashi to show up. Damn idiot making him go all the way there to wait a whole hour for him. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Uchiha here."

"_Sasuke." _Jiraiya? How unusual for the man to call him. "_Get your ass down to Konoha hospital. Now."_

Sasuke stood up. "What happened?"

"_I'll explain when you get here."_ The man hung up. Sasuke headed to the parking lot, his heart and mind both racing. Had something happened to Tobi? And what about Naruto? He quickly discarded all the questions to concentrate fully on getting to the hospital as soon as possible.

- At the hospital. -

Sasuke rushed inside the building looking for Jiraiya Naruto or Tobi, quickly locating the black haired boy and the old pervert. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He headed towards them.

"Jiraiy, Tobi, what happened?" Both looked at him, that's when Sasuke noticed the boys black eye.

"Tobi! What happened? Who did this to you?" He kneeled in front of the boy.

"Some punks from the school attacked them. I already made them check Tobi, he's fine, just a black eye as you can see and a little bruise in the stomach, it'll heal in no time. Naruto is the one I'm worried about. He did take quite a beating."

"N-Naru-chan got mad because they hit Tobi! And Naru-chan hit them! But then Naru-chan fell asleep!" They saw Tsunade walk towards them, she looked upset.

"I've already checked Naruto, surprisingly he doesn't have any bruises tough he will be in a bit of pain tomorrow but besides that he's fine but we did find a small gash in his head. Was he hit with anything? " Her voice was cold and angry at the bastards who did that to Naruto, yet relived because they hadn't made any major damage to the blonde. Tobi seemed to think for a bit.

"T-They hit Naru-chan with a bat!" They all looked at him before looking at Tsunade again.

"Thought so. His wounds aren't too bad so he can go home, but I do suggest you bring him to me every day for the next week. Just leave him here for at least two days and then you can take him."

"What about school?"

"Hmmm,…let me monitor him and if he's good enough after two days he can attend." Jiraiya nodded.

"Can we see him?" Tsunade nodded. She led them along a hallway and entered a room. Naruto was inside. He had his eyes open but they were unfocused.

"Naruto?" They boy looked at them.

"Are you okay Tobi?" The boy nodded and the blonde looked at the ceiling again.

"Good…" Sasuke and Jiraiya looked at Tsunade.

"What's wrong with him?"

"…We don't know, it's not from the blow, he doesn't have any kind of trauma, we spent the last hour and a half doing psychological tests and he answered like a person of his I.Q would…." They looked at Naruto again. Tobi was by his side. He had fallen asleep. They stayed there for a while until it became dark. Sasuke and Tobi said good bye and left, Jiraiya decided to spent the night there.

**(1): This is NOT Kyuubi! It will be revealed afterwards. This person does have a physical body.**

**Mic: MY LONGEST CHAPPIE YET! HURRAY! Yes I know this is pretty messed up. It's so weird…**

**ITMB: You're not so bad, but you could use some work on how long the chapter is.**

**Mic: Well just because every chapter you do is of, like, exactly 30,000 word means that mine has to be too.**

**ITMB: Yeah you're right, you're not as good as I am.**

**Mic: Damn idiot with a god complex…**

**ITMB: You know you love me!**

**Mic: You wish!**

**Naruto: You know, that is exactly what I said to Sasuke when He told me what ITMB said…..and look at us now….**

**Mic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *goes to cry in a corner***

**ITMB: Told you so!...**

**Sasuke: Don't cry, I'm sure Naruto and I could plan your wedding.**

**Mic: I'm only fourteen! I'm not marrying anyone!1**

**ITMB: You know it's only matter of time!**

**Mic: Why the hell do I let you appear here?**

**ITMB: Because you need my opinion.**

**Mic: Damn idiot and his logic!**

**ITMB: So anyway review!...please…¬¬**


	12. Sorry Guys!

**MIc: So…I don't have clue as to what say right now…**

**ITMB: Figures.**

**Mic: WELL I DON'T SEE **_**YOU**_** SAYING SOMETHING!**

**ITMB: That's because I don't need to.**

**Mic:…**

**ITMB:…**

**Mic: You know? Besides keeping myself busy with writing this, I am extremely bored, I already did my homework and everything else that wasn't homework, damn I wish I could go out.**

**ITMB: But you can't and since I'm a gentleman and of course your best friend *cough* boyfriend *cough* I have to stay here with you, I'm not only in pain because of your pmsing rage but I'm also bored as hell.**

**Mic: I AM NOT YOUR GIRL-**

**ITMB: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Oh yeah, I am AWSOME **

_Naruto opened his eyes. He was in that cell again. He stood up and looked around. There was no one around. He got out of the cell and went up the stairs. As soon as he did he felt hot wind around him. He looked up. The place was on fire. He tried to locate the boys he had seen. He heard someone yelling. He went around the corner to see the black haired man being arrested. He was laughing like crazy._

"_YOU'LL NEVER FIND HIM!" They put him in something like an ambulance. It said Sennin Mental Asylum. He looked around and saw another black haired man carrying the little blonde boy, the man looked shockingly familiar but before Naruto could realize who it was everything morphed to look just like the place he had seen the other blonde._

_He was still floating in the water, but the other blonde wasn't there. He looked around. It looked like a big blank space. Land was nowhere to be seen and what Naruto supposed was the sky was white. There was basically nothing but water. _

"_Naruto…" He blinked and the other boy appeared right above him._

"_Naruto…." The other did the exact same action like the other time. Naruto followed._

"_Why aren't you here with me?" His face was cold yet his voice was….loving? Caring?_

"_I will come for you…"_

"_I promise…" Naruto's eyes widened when the boy embraced him, making them both fall deeper into the water._

"_I will come for you…Wait for me…." The surface seemed to grow unreachable. _

"_You belong with me…" Naruto seemed to fall asleep just as the boy disappeared._

"_You belong __**to**__ me…" The voice slowly faded._

"_Naruto…"_ Naruto shot up in the bed.

"Naruto?" The blonde looked beside him to see Jiraiya looking at him worriedly, then he felt darkness envelope him. Jiraiya barely caught the blonde before he fell.

"Naruto!" The boys eyes opened. They were blood red.

"Kyuubi…?" He let go.

"Glad to know you remember me. I assume Itachi and Kakashi have already informed you of what's happening."

"Yes."

"Good. Because there's more."

"What?"

"_He _is coming."

"He?" Kyuubi glared and realization slowly showed itself on Jiraiya's face.

"But I thought he was dead! "

"It would appear so. His mind is still connected with Naruto's, I have succeeded until now to interfere in the….mental bridge, shall we call it. But now that the memories are coming, Naruto's mind is much more sensitive, therefore much more easily entered. That is, if there is some kind of mental connection between the person and Naruto." Jiraiya nodded.

"Is he a threat?"

"No. It would appear he simply wants Naruto near, for what purpose, I'm afraid I do not know." Jiraiya nodded once again. Kyuubi groaned and held his head.

"That is all, I have to go back now." The blonde fell back onto the bed. Jiraiya sat back down after making sure the blonde was okay. He couldn't help but worry. Everything was happening fast. Way too fast for Naruto to handle. And yet Jiraiya knew his godson was strong enough to endure what was about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE MORNING OF THE FOLLOWING DAY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week. Naruto had only woken up until that evening. And a part of last night.

"Well brat, how are you feeling?" Naruto looked up.

"I'm feeling great ttebayo!" Tsunade smiled.

"Good to know squirt! I think you can go to school but I need Jiraiya to bring you to me every day for the next four days."

"Okay!"

"Off you go, shortened brat."

"OLD HAG TTEBAYO!"

"I will ignore that in favor of your head." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya when the man coughed.

"So…..dinner?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow, seven o' clock."

"Okay."

"I'll call you." And with that both pervert and blonde left the building.

"So, Naruto, I'll take you home, but do you think you can be alone for a couple of hours? I have something to do at work." Naruto nodded.

"Can I invite Gaara and Kiba over?"

"Sure….actually I think they're waiting for you there."

"Really?"

"Yep, let's go." And off they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I LIKE CAKE 

Naruto got out of the car, said goodbye to Jiraiya and turned around to be hugged by someone.

"NARUTO, OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY? DOES IT HURT ANYWHERE?"

"Kiba." The brunette looked at the redhead.

"You're choking him." And sure enough the blonde was a little blue. Kiba let go.

"Sorry!" Naruto coughed a few times.

"You almost hug like Iruka."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little bump in the head that's all."

"It wasn't a little bump Naruto, they hit you with a bat."

"Yeah whatever." He walked up the stairs and headed towards the door of his apartment. He saw a note on the other door saying that Konan and Pein weren't home, they were coming back in a week. He opened his apartment and left the door open for Gaara and Kiba.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Both shrugged. Naruto sighed and decided to go get some instant ramen.

"Are you hungry ttebayo?" Both shook their head.

"You know, you're very quiet today Kiba. And you're never quiet." The brunette hesitated before answering.

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"Huh?"

"Jiraiya said that before you fell asleep you refused to tell the police who attacked you and Tobi. Why?"

"Because I don't know who it was."

"Jiraiya said it was someone from school."

"I don't remember tteba."

"Sasuke said it was Renji. Well he actually didn't say it, he doesn't talk, but, well…"

"I don't think it was him."

"He was pretty mad. Renji got hospitalized."

"What? Why?"

"Sasuke. He looked like a monster come out from a movie."

"Oh…" He turned around when the water boiled. He poured it in the cup and waited. He didn't say anything, which worried both brunette and redhead.

"Hey man, you okay?" Naruto seemed to snap out of it.

"Huh?"

"You're kinda-"

"Silent." Naruto looked at Gaara. The redhead was giving him the 'I command you to tell me what bothers you' look.

"It's nothing ttebayo…"

"It can't be nothing if _you_ are quiet!"

"…I just….have a feeling…." Naruto grabbed the ramen and started eating, or more like inhaling it.

"What feeling?"

"I don't know…" Someone knocked on the door.

"Coming tteba!"

"I'll get it."

"Okay, I gotta go to the bathroom." And off he went. Kiba opened the door to find something quite unexpected. A big bouquet of blue roses. He looked around. There was no one there. He picked it up and closed the door. Naruto came back.

"What's that?"

"Someone left it here."

"For Ero-sennin no doubt."

"No, for you." Naruto and Kiba looked at Gaara.

"Huh?"

"Here." Gaara handed Naruto a little white card.

_For Naruto_

_From The One In Your Dreams_

"Well that is unusual. You finally got a girlfriend?"

"No tteba."

"What does it mean with the one in your dreams?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"It says _your_ dreams."

"Even so I don't know."

"Why don't we put them in a vase?" Naruto looked up.

"Vase?" The brunette shook the roses.

"Oh, um…here." He took a big yellow vase. He filled it with water and Kiba put the roses in it.

"So…what do we do now?" They shrugged. Naruto decided to watch some TV.

"Hey, do you have any cake?"

"Fridge. There's some chocolate pudding too." Gaara stared at Naruto.

"Oh, there are some cookies up in the cupboard ttebayo." Gaara nodded.

"So, you going to school tomorrow?" Kiba sat beside the blonde.

"Don't know, Ero-sennin said I could skip if I wanted to."

"…" Gaara sat on the other side of Naruto. He had a cookie in his mouth.

"You feel okay?"

"Yep."

"Okay." And they sat. And sat. And sat. Three hours later they were still sitting in the same spot.

"Hello little brat, and not so little brats!" They looked up at the white haired man known as Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin." The man went straight to his bedroom and came back with a bottle of sake.

"That's my name, don't waste it." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the happy man.

"Ne, did you do it?" Jiraiya choked on his sake.

"Uh…nope."

"You said you'd buy it today ttebayo!"

"I don't know which one!"

"And why didn't you ask Shizune?"

"Because Tsunade wouldn't let her go with me. It's not my fault!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Yeah, whatever brat." He sat down.

"Whatcha watching?" He stared at the TV.

"…Teletubies." Jiraiya gaped at them.

"Teletubies?"

"Yep."

"What are you a baby?"

"Nope."

"Then why the hell are you watching it?"

"It just…sucks you in, you can't stop watching."

"So a red deformed thing running up and down a hill sucks you in?"

"A huh."

"You are so weird, don't you have nothing better to do on Saturday nights?"

"No, and it's not Saturday, and it's definitely not night."

"Brats. I can't believe even you are watching that, Gaara."

" …"

"Come on, I'm not going to spend this day in here with one moody teen, one hyperactive mutt and one blonde flea." Naruto shut off the TV.

"What do you want to do then?" Jiraiya grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TWO HOURS LATER 

"MACHO MACHO MEN! GOD I'M SO PRETTY!" Gaara fell of the table.

"Now Isn't this much better than watching Teletubies?"

"MUCH BETTER? YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! YOU'RE ALL DRUNKER THAN HELL TTEBAYO!"

"And-hip- why aren't you-hip- drunk as-hip-well?" Kiba's head hit the floor.

"Because I have to take you home, come on." Naruto took a hold of the brunette and dragged him with all his might into the van, one down, two to go.

"Gaara get back here!"

"No!"

"Gaara, get your butt here in this instant!"

"I don't wanna!"

"I won't give you anymore cookies!" Gaara looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Relax Naruto, you act like a mother."

"Shut up! How can I relax when Gaara thinks that coat is Matsuri?"

"I don't see the coat complaining."

"You-"

"Naruto, let's go cookie hunting!"

"What?"

"Naruto! There's a demon in my sock!" Naruto looked at the brunette. Then at Jiraiya, then at Gaara.

"You old geezer help me get Gaara inside the van!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell Tsunade it was you who stole her clothes!"

"No!" Jiraiya got Gaara and threw him into the back seat. He got in too.

"Wait, you can't drive!"

"Course I can, how do you think I got home yesterday?"

"Okay, just be careful ttebayo!" Naruto got in, to be almost killed by the man's horrible driving skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I AM SUPER AWSOME! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days had passed and nothing interesting had happened. Sasuke continued eating with Naruto's group, occasionally participating in some conversations. Another thing that happened every day since Sasuke started hanging out with them was the fight between Teme and Dobe. Everyone considered that if it didn't happen there was definitely something wrong with the Universe. Renji had come back to school. The injuries weren't serious, but he did fracture an arm. It was relatively peaceful.

Until rumors had been spread around school about a new transfer student. They said that he was possibly as cold as an Uchiha, and almost as wealthy. Some had said he was very handsome, so the female population started preparing themselves. Naruto on the other hand, for some reason started dreading the day the new student would get there, why? He didn't know himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX GOD I LOVE ICE CREAM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maggots!" Everyone looked at Anko, the Sex Ed teacher.

"Listen up! There will be a play! It's William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet! But the boy parts will be played by girls and vice versa!" The woman grinned as every guy in the room looked at her in horror.

"Yep. The auditions are in half a week and here is the script." She started giving everyone the white paper book.

+"Just play the part you want to get. Oh and if you don't participate you will repeat the whole school year." She smiled. Everyone sweat dropped. _'She's even worse than Ibiki!_'

Everyone was leaving the classroom, the girls giggling and the boys wanting the earth to swallow them.

"God, why does she do this?"

"I tell you she is EVIL!"

"…" Gaara nodded in agreement. His eye _almost _twitched when the woman talked about the play.

"So…what part do you want?" Naruto looked at Kiba like he was crazy.

"I DON'T WANT ANY PART TTEBAYO!"

"You heard Anko-sensei, if we don't go, we're doomed." Gaara nodded.

"But, but-"

"No buts this time dobe."

"SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto looked up at the raven and something seemed to click in his mind.

"Hey, why don't you try out for Juliet?" Sasuke's eye twitched and he smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! It was only a suggestion, I mean your paleness makes you look a tiny bit feminine sometimes."

"And your shortness and blonde hair makes you look feminine all day and night long."

"TEME TTEBAYO!" The blonde threw a book, which obviously missed its target and hit someone else instead. Someone with pink hair.

"Ow! You idiot!" She threw the book back, almost hitting Naruto on the head, luckily Gaara caught it with ease.

"It was an accident Sakura." She looked at the normally happy brunette. He seemed serious. And under the glare of Gaara she decided it was safer to leave than to discuss.

"Yeah, whatever I have to leave, bye Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke didn't even look at her. But he noticed Naruto was shaking from the corner of his eye. He looked at the blonde.

"Naruto?" They looked at him.

"Buddy are you okay?" Kiba touched his shoulder. The blonde didn't respond. His eyes were dull, unfocused.

"Naruto?" Naruto's vision started disappearing. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes and was falling backwards, Sasuke being quick on catching him. _Naruto felt at peace, completely undisturbed. And he was floating, but he wasn't in water. He looked above and saw something strange. There was an opening. Light was coming from there. He tried to get there and when he did he went through, finding himself in a big library. The place where the little blonde was beaten. He looked around. There was no one around. He saw a door and decided to get out. He found himself in a hallway. It was dark red with a black carpet. He heard crying. He followed the sound to a baby blue room. It had nothing but a bed, a desk, a closet, and a book shelf. He looked around before noticing the crying came from under the bed. He looked under it to find a little boy, or a girl, he couldn't tell since the kid had his eyes covered by his hair._

"_Are you alright?" The little child looked up, his sobs making his body tremble._

"_Are you alright?" The blonde repeated the question, starting to worry even more from the lack of response. Suddenly the child got out from under the bed as fast as he could hugging Naruto in an attempt to find comfort in the older one. He started crying again, louder this time._

"_Shh… it's going to be alright." He hugged back and patted his back. The child quieted down._

"_Ne, tteba, are you feeling better?" The child nodded and Naruto smiled. The child did the same._

"_What's your name?" The child shook his head while touching his throat and buried his head in Naruto's shoulder._

"_Okay, it's alright." Naruto remembered something and reached into his pocket, taking out a grape flavored candy. He handed it to the child._

"_Here." The child looked curiously at the small sweet, acting like he had never seen one in his life._

"_What's wrong? Don't you know what it is?" Naruto gaped when the boy shook his head._

"_Look, you open it like this." Naruto took it and twisted both corners of the wrap, revealing a small purple stone (in the boys eyes)._

"_And you put it in your mouth" He offered it to the boy who took it cautiously and put it in his mouth. Even if his eyes were covered, Naruto could see the complete and utter awe that appeared in the black haired child's face._

"_Do you like it?" The child nodded eagerly._

"_Good." Naruto grinned but it disappeared when the boy in his arms and the room vanished. He found himself in a different room. It looked like an office. He looked around, concentrating on some paper that were pinned to the wall. There was one in particular that caught his attention. It was a photo. In the photo was the blonde kid in front of a mirror. The only thing he could make of the boy's faces, their eyes. He looked at the other things. Another photo, this time of Ranmaru, the purple haired kid. He was…different. He didn't know what it was but something about the boy was a bit different. He turned around and looked at the desk. There were some notes, one scribbled down in red paper. He looked at the title._

_Project 24937105: Negative Subjects: The ultimate soldiers._

_Subject 2's Mental Negative. Subject 2 breaks under extremely stressful situations, or the Negative Subject 2 comes when Subject 2 is in threat of serious physical, emotional or mental damage. The project has been successful. Negative Subject 2 is extremely…untouchable in any kind of damage, yet he cannot come out with much frequency, barely 3 times per month. Seems very fond of Subject 2 in a brotherly way._

_Project 24937106: Complete Negative Subject (CN Subject 2)._

_Subject 2's Physical Negative. CN Subject 2 isn't as untouchable. He is completely uncaring, but is extremely fond of Subject 2. For his age (same age as Subject 2) he is extremely mature, knowing about the projects without any information falling in his hands. He is able to read every one of my notes and understand them, even thinking up way of doing the same thing with a different procedure, just as Negative Subject 2. Yet he is extremely dangerous when something is done to Subject 2 or when he wants to be. He does have some flaws such as his tolerance towards pain. It is high but not even a quarter of Negative Subject's._

_Project 24937107: Mental Connections._

_It is possible, Subject 2 and CN Subject 2 being the proof. It is mostly CN Subject 2 who tries and wants to make the connection, yet Negative Subject 2 does not let him, interfering in the mental connection, trying to leave Subject 2 without knowing about anything, not even himself. Negative Subject 2 also has the power to take away memories from Subject 2 to protect him from any mental or emotional damage, or create false memories in favor of the same purpose. I have also found that Negative Subject 2 mentally sooths Subject 2 in moments of extreme sadness and distress, even if the latter does not notice it._

_Project 24937108: Life in another way._

_I have already tried this with Subject 17. It woeks. Subject 2's incredible resistance and progress has inspired me to try this in him too. We are currently in the dose number 19. The total is 64. It is working, yet is completely impossible to notice. I calculate that it will take years for it to develop, yet the passage will not be normal for a girl, but for a boy. To resume it is invisible to the human eye or any type of machine._

_Madara_

_Naruto stared in confusion at the red paper. He didn't know why but something made him grab it and put it in his pocket. He also took the photos of Ranmaru and the blonde Just then everything vanished again. He was floating in the darkness again and something seemed to pull him up wards while a light became more and more reachable. _

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes, closing them again because of the light. He heard footsteps coming towards where he was laying down. He slowly opened one eye to see his best friends Kiba, Gaara and now Sasuke there.

"Kiba…?"

"Naruto! A re you alright? How are you feeling?" Naruto stared blankly at him, not hearing a thing of what he said when he remembered both the photo and the red paper. He reached into his pocket to find them still there. He got them out and stared at them, completely ignoring anything else. He murmured something. Something only Gaara heard. Naruto looked up and found himself in the school's nursery. He saw his things on a chair, stood up, took them and walked out the door. His three friends walking after him.

"Naruto where are you going?" The blonde didn't even look at him. He quickly lost them and bumped into someone, that someone being Sakura. Everyone around shut up, smiling for what was going to happen to the blonde.

"Watch it dork, you idiot, you shouldn't even live! You pitiful-"

"Sakura." She didn't notice his voice was cold and serious, very different, nor did she notice his eyes were no longer blue, but red.

"You _dare_ say my name? You're a pitiful excuse for a-"

"_Shut up bitch." _ Everyone stared in shock as the little blonde dared to say that. The pink girl was furious, glaring down at him. She lifted her hand.

"Why you-!" She was going to slap the blonde but he caught her hand.

"_Don't you dare touch me you slut."_ He squeezed her wrist a bit, making her wince and then let go. He turned around walking away. Sakura looked at the crowd.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Four big thugs came out from the crowd and quickly followed the blonde. One of them barely touched the blonde's shoulder when Naruto spun around punching him in the gut. He then turned around kicking another one in the face and throwing him towards the other two. He stopped to glare at Sakura who was staring in shock at him.

"How dare you-!"

"No Sakura, how dare _you_? I could have you arrested and let you rot in jail like the idiot you are. I could make your father's company go broke, leaving you on the streets. I could make your life a living hell Sakura. So please think twice before threatening me, after all, I have rights to Orochimaru-sama's company and money. Do I need to remind you who it was that gave your father enough money for him to sustain his business back in the feral threat?" Sakura gaped, she didn't know what the idiot was talking about.

"Oh that's it, you don't know. Well, my dear Sakura, and everyone else in this school." He talked with pride, but his voice wasn't the same.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the adoptive son of Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi." Everyone gaped, they didn't know that about the idiot. Both men were know as owners of the most rich and powerful company next to the Hyuuga's, the Sabaku's and of course, the Uchiha's. They always thought the blonde was alone, working to earn money or something like that.

"Why so shocked? Well, I do not have time to see or hear your stupidity, so I must leave." And leave he did. Sakura was furious, she couldn't believe it, that idiot couldn't be the son of Orochimaru, he just couldn't be. She would teach him not to lie, and the lesson was going to hurt a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I WANT ICE CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was worried. He was beyond worried. It had been 6 hours since anyone had seen Naruto. Konan and Pein said that he had stopped by to leave some things and went out again. He didn't know Jiraiya's number so he couldn't ask the man if he had seen the blonde. He almost fainted when his phone rang, the calling phone being Naruto's.

"Naruto! Where the hell-"

"Kiba, can you pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"…I don't know."

"How can you not know? Don't you remember how you got there?"

"…No tteba, I just woke up in this place."

"Tell me what do you see." Naruto looked around and described everything. Kiba knew where he was and went to get the blonde. Kiba took him to the apartment, they both told Jiraiya everything, the man seeming a bit worried. Then Kiba went back home, he called both Sasuke and Gaara and told them everything, the three going to sleep with a million of questions in their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE NEXT DAY! 

"PEOPLE!" Everyone looked at Shikamaru.

"You have free time, do what you please but be quiet. I will sleep now." The instant his head touched the desk he began snoring. Naruto decicded to talk with Gaara in the meantime.

"Ano sa, Gaara-" He stopped talking when he felt a horrible pain in his abdomen, he would have screamed if it weren't for the feeling of peace he was suddenly enveloped with. He was asleep.

Gaara looked at the blonde. "Naruto?" The blondes head was facing the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ah, how emotionless that sounded. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing." Gaara noticed his voice was different but decided to put it aside for a while. The blonde buried his face in his arms, probably trying to sleep. Gaara spend the rest of the class watching Naruto, waiting for something.

The bell rang letting everyone know the day had ended and Naruto was the first to leave the class, Gaara tried to follow him, but being short the blonde was easily lost in between the mass of people.

"Damn."

"Gaara." He turned around. Sasuke was there, staring emotionlessly at him.

"Where's Naruto?"

"…I don't know."

"You just had class with him."

"He ran off." Sasuke's eyes seemed to narrow a tiny bit. He started walking when Gaara stopped him. He said something that barely reached his own ears.

"Hurt him and die." Sasuke nodded and continued walking, Gaara watching his back become small. He then turned towards the main door, leaving to his house.

Naruto, or more like Kyuubi was walking desperately through the crowd trying to find a certain silver haired man.

"Fuck." Another wave of pain hit him. The strength of it would have been enough for a man used to torture beg for death, yet it didn't even make the blonde wince. His tolerance towards pain was extremely high. The body was in pain but he barely felt a twitch.

"Where the hell is he?" Another wave, this one stronger than the last one. He started running, even if the pain didn't affect him he knew it did affect the owner of the body. The man was nowhere to be seen. He remembered practice was canceled, which meant the man probably left already. He decided to enter the bathroom, there was no one left in school. He would sit down and wait until it stopped, He couldn't move like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH SASUKE 

Sasuke had looked everywhere for his blonde friend. But the boy was nowhere to be seen. He decided to talk to him the next day and left, heading towards his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KYUUBI!1 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours. It had been two FUCKING hours since Kyuubi entered the bathroom stall and he still couldn't leave. He didn't have anything to do. Nothing. If only Naruto had brought his phone with him that day, he could at least have Jiraiya come pick him up but nooooo. He had to be in a goddamned stinky bathroom stall for two hours. He waited another twenty minutes when he felt nothing more. He quickly stood up.

"Finally." He exited the bathroom after washing his hands. And then left the school. He quickly headed to what he supposed was the way home. Luckily it was. Jiraiya hadn't gotten there yet, at least Naruto had a copy of the keys. The instant he went in he headed to the kitchen ate something he care was edible or not, and left to his bedroom to take a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX IN THE UCHIHAS MANSION ! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home." He barely had time to shut the door when someone hugged him.

"SASU-CHAN! WHERE WERE YOU? TOBI WAS VERY SCARED! TOBI WAS ALONE!"

"Wasn't Itachi here?"

"Yes but Tachi-chan went upstair with blue guy!" ***I bet you don't know who that is***

Sasuke growled. "You haven't eaten anything?" Tobi nodded.

"Tobi ordered pizza!" He seemed very proud of himself. Sasuke patted his head.

"Ne Sasu-chan were you crying?" Sasuke was surprised by this.

"No, why?"

"Your eyes are red, ne, can Tobi have some milk?" Sasuke gave the boy his milk and went upstairs thinking on yelling at his brother for abandoning Tobi. He walked past some doors and pounded extremely hard on one.

"ITACHI!" He opened the door only to cover his eyes and run out the room.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN! TAKE THEM OUT! TAKE THEM OUT!"

A bunny-pajamas clad Itachi came out. "I told you to knock before entering."

"I KNOCKED!"

"Then you should have waited for an answer."

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU WATCHING PORN!" ***What did you think they were doing? Naughty readers…***

"Well Sasuke, you see, we are guys and from one moment to another we need to-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" A shark-pajamas clad Kisame came out.

"Hi Sasuke."

"What did you need my dear brother?"

"Why did you leave Tobi alone?"

"Did you want us to take him in here?"

"NO!"

"I told you we shouldn't have left the kid alone." Itachi glared at the blue-ish boy-man, whatever, making him shut up.

"That's very irresponsible of you as the oldest Itachi."

"I have to disagree, my dear brother, it is very irresponsible of _you _to get here at this hour of the night, don't you know you have school tomorrow?"

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and went downstairs.

"Something's wrong with him, isn't it?" Itachi nodded and headed back to his bedroom, pulling Kisame with him and closing the door, smirking at the blushing boy-man's face.

"We almost got caught didn't we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX DOWN STAIRS! 

"Tobi you have to go to bed now."

"But Tobi isn't sleepy!"

"I don't care, you have to go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay!" The boy disappeared and Sasuke shook his head, smiling inwardly.

"I'm home!" Obito appeared suddenly.

"Hi my dear cousin, how's life treating you?" He took an apple, taking a big bite.

"So…anything new?" Sasuke shook his head.

"God I just love the way you chat, tell me more." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, bye." And once again our dear duck-butt haired raven disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SORRY!1!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OKAY GUYS I'M GONNA HAVE TO STOP HERE. YOU SEE I JUST MOVED AGAIN AND REENTERED MY OLD SCHOOL. I KINDA IN A HURRY CUASE THE SECOND I ENTERED I WAS TOLD THERE WERE EXAMS. AND I WAS LIKE HOLY SHIT! BUT I CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. WHOEVER READS THIS, I'M NOT SO SURE I WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY, I HAVE HAD SOME…TROUBLE RIGHT NOW, SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE IT, I WOULD APRECIATE IT GRATELY, JUST SEND ME AN EMAIL, AND I WILL TELL YOU THE CONDITIONS AND MAIN POINTS TO FINISH IT. JUST LET ME BE COMPLETELY SURE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH IT IN CASE I WILL.**

**I THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION AND FOR USING YOU PRECIOUS TIME TO READ MY STORY.**

**THE-DOG-SHAPED-MICROFONE**


	13. Do not worry my friends

DO NOT WORRY MY FRIENDS! I AM BACK! I ALREADYFIXED ALMOST EVERYTHING SO I WILL BE ABLE TO CONTINUE, BUT THE TIME BETWEEN UPDATES MIGHT BE LONGER, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ^^


End file.
